MAYDAY
by Abitaruya
Summary: COMPLETE. kebayang ngga sih, tiba-tiba kamu terbangun dan ditemukan bukan jadi dirimu lagi? Dan ini terjadi pada uri Jinyoungie. Kira-kira Jinyoung jadi apa? hingga membuat satu dorm GOT7 kalang kabut. GOT7, JJP, Markjin,JackYoung, 2Young, BamNior, YugNior.
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiiiii….cerita ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari author di screenplay, ngga sengaja nemu jd sumpah abi lupa author dan judulnyanya, yang jelas itu Seventeen, gila itu cerita bikin abi ngakak guling2, tapi plotnya abi buat versinya abi...

* * *

MAYDAY (remake?)

Niat awal Yugyeom ingin ke kamar mandi terhenti , ketika matanya menangkap sosok asing di atas kasur di ruangan yang menyatu dengan kamar maknae got7 tersebut. Perlahan dia mendekati sambil menerka-nerka siapa sosok ini? yang jelas Yugyeom yakin bukan Jinyoung-hyungnya, lalu siapa? Pikirnya antara penasaran bercampur takut.

"Ugh…mwoanya?", sosok itu berbalik dan berhasil membuat wajah Yugyeom pias seketika. Detik berikutnya Yugyeom berlari sambil berteriak kesetanan keluar kamar.

"Yugyeom kenapa?", tanya sosok itu menggaruk-menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apaan sih?!", si leader keki pagi-pagi maknaenya sudah teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Itu..hh…itu…", Yugyeom masih ngos-ngosan menghampiri Jaebum yang tadinya asyik ngopi di dapur.

"Ada apa ya?", Jackson ikut keluar, diikuti Bambam yang memang bersama Jackson.

"Bicara yang jelas…", Jaebum memandang Yugyeom – masih- keki.

"ada orang..di…",

"KYAAAAAAAA!".

Belum selesai Yugyeom menjelaskan terdengar lagi teriakan dari kamar maknae. Sampai-sampai Mark dan Youngjae ikut keluar kamar. Ke enam pemuda itu bergegas menuju kamar sang maknae. Mereka tidak salah dengarkan? Itu jelas-jelas bukan suara Jinyoung. Lalu suara siapa? Daritadi Jaebum bahkan tidak melihat Jinyoung bangun.

Langkah Jaebum terhenti melihat sosok telanjang yang berdiri menghadap cermin di depannya dengan wajah horror. Yugyeom dan Bambam buru-buru menutup mata – padahal sempat liat sih – Yang lainnya melongok-longok ingin melihat.

"Si-si-siapa kamu?", tanya Jaebum dengan muka merona, malu tapi penasaran.

"KYAAAAAA!", bukannya menjawab sosok itu kembali berteriak berlarik menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kemana Jinyoung? Siapa kamu?", Yugyeom akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya meski wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain – malu-. Yugyeom masih polos plis – hahahaha, kalau ada yang percaya-

"Jin-young?", itu suara Mark yang berhasil merangsek masuk dan mengenali sosok di depannya.

"MWOOOOOOOO?", koor ke lima pemuda bersamaan mendengar nama yang disebut hyung tertua mereka.

Sosok perempuan -, maksudnya jinyoung, maksudnya jinyoung perempuan, maksudnya…uhm…bagaimana harus menjelaskan? .

"Waeireyoooo?". Lolongnya miris.

"Jinyoung?, eeiiii…kau pasti perempuan yang disimpan Jinyoung, kemana Jin-ouch", ocehan Jackson terhenti ketika Jinyoung – oke…kita sepakat perempuan berambut panjang yang sekarang berbalut selimut itu adalah Jinyoung – melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Kau yakin kau adalah Jinyoung?", Mark masih berdiri, padahal dia ingin mendekati sosok JInyoung yang sekarang memiliki rambut panjang, tanpa jakun, dan tambahan sesuatu di dadanya. Walaupun sudah ditutupi dengan selimut, bentuk tubuh JInyoung masih terlihat. Tunggu dulu? Berarti…- Mark…apa yang kau pikirkan?-

"Mau kuceritakan kenapa kau akhirnya punya tato?", Jinyoung malah bertanya balik tapi berhasil memuat Mark terdiam. Dia hanya bercerita pada Jinyoung anyway soal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jinyoung-hyu, maksudku Noona",

"Bamie jangan panggil aku noona", Jinyoung masih belum terima jika dia sekarang memiliki dua gundukan kembar di dadanya.

"Kau perempuan sekarang, masa aku panggil hyung".

"Hyu-noona", Youngjae nyengir,"Kau salah makan apa?",

Jaebum berdecak kesal,"sekarang bagaimana?", dia menggaruk keapalanya bingung.

"Aku tak makan apa-apa kok. Bagaimana ini?", Jinyoung kembali menangis.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, hyu-noona?", Yugyeom yang tetap tidur di kamarnya, mengingat tadi pagi tidak ada keanehan di kamar 'eomma'nya itu.

Flashback

Jinyoung terbangun ketika Yugyeom sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Dahinnya berkerut, Yugyeom seperti melihat setan saja. Memangnya kenap- Jinyoung menyadari ada yang aneh, dia merasa ada yang berat di dadanya. Perlahan pandangannya turun dan seketika melebar ketika melihat dua buah benda di sana. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalau ada dua buah benda ini bukankah berarti, jangan-jangan, Jinyoung menyingkap selimutnya. Dan astaga benda yang seharusnya ada di sana menghilang. Digantikan benda seperti kue. Ditengah kepanikkannya JInyoung berlari menghadap cermin dan ,"KYAAAAAAA", dia tak bisa menghentikkan teriakkannya. Bahkan suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Jinyoung hampir tak mengenali sosok yang terpantul di cermin. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang sedada. Jakunnya hilang, pinggangnya semakin ramping, bahkan pinggulnya. He's totally a girl now!

Ada apa ini?

Flashback end

"Jaebum hyung?", semua sekarang memandang sang leader yang mendadak pening.

"Kalian pikir aku tak mencari solusi?", Jaebum memberanikan diri untuk duduk tapi tidak di tempat tidur.

"Tapi diliat-liat Jinyoung-hyu-noona cantik juga", goda Yugyeom yang sekarang duduk di depan Jinyoung yang mendeathglarenya.

Jinyoung merangsek ke dinding ketika ke empat pemuda ynga lain ikut duduk di dekatnya. Instingnya sekarang ikut seperti perempuan, bahkan dia tanpa sadar mengeratkan lilitan selimutnya, hey dia telanjang anyway. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan ke enam pemuda ini. Dia perempuan sekarang, kalau dia diperkosa dan hamil bagaimana?.

"Haruskah kita melapor pada JYP-".

"Andwaeeeee", Teriak Jinyoung lagi mendengar usulan Mark yang kaget mendengar teriakkannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Panggil dokter?", Bambam melirik Jinyoung cemas.

"Jangan lupakan seminggu lagi kita comeback", dan Youngjae berhasil membuat ke enam rekannya kalang kabut.

"Eotteokaeeeeeeee?",tangis Jinyoung lagi. Dia takkan mau muncul seperti ini, GOT7 itu boyband. Apajadinya tiba-tiba ada gadis yang 'nyempil' diantara enam pemuda tampan ini.

* * *

Ahhh…sudah brpa lama abi menghilang?

Maafkeun abi….biasa ngegalau…hakhakhak…becanda deng…

Yey…abi bawa cerita baru….ngga panjang sih…ini series? Iyahhhhh….rom-com, tapi sengaja ngga tak tulis couplenya…..bisa JJP, Jackyoung, Markjin, YugNyoung, BamNyoung, 2young….

Abi ngga bisa berhenti ngebyangin ni ff gara-gara cross dress Jinyoung yang unyu-cantik kyaaaa…hehehe,,,

Kira-kira gimana hebohnya GOT7 kalau Jinyoung jadi perempuan ya? Hehehehhe…

Tunggu chap depan yawwwww…..


	2. MAYDAY day 1

Cerita yang nunggaknya lama banget…

Jadi silahkan…abi update porsi besar….

* * *

MAYDAY

day : 1

Jinyoung menggigit bibir kesal, diperhatikan satu-satu wajah para pemuda tampan di depannya. Dia menghela napas tak sabaran, meniup poninya karena keenam rekannya malas sibuk berdiskusi, kasak-kusuk tidak jelas.

"Yah…", Jinyoung sengaja merendahkan suaranya. Nihil. No respon.

"Yah!", ok, Jinyoung kehilangan kesabarannya karena tak dianggap keberadaannya. Pekikannya tadi berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda-pemuda di depannya.

"Bisakah kalian keluar dulu?", suaranya kembali merendah.

"Wae?", Tanya Youngjae setengah polos setengah bloon. ", Aku hanya pakai selimut sekarang", kata-kata Jinyoung masih terselubung.

"I know you. I know you", Yugyeom sok English.

"Ey…kau kan bisa pakai baju di hmmpphh – ", Jacksn tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena secepat kilat JAEBUM menutup mulutnya,"Ha-ha-ha ayo kita bicara di luar saja…", JAEBUM keluar lebih dulu sambil menyeret Jackson yang terus meronta.

"Lho…lho…lho…tunggu dulu…", Jinyoung hampir tersandung selimutnya sendiri. Dia belum selesai bicara

Sementara itu….

"Hmph! Lepas!", Jackson menampik tangan Jaebum kasar, tak terima diseret sejauh –hampir- 5 meter. Dia sudah bersiap-siap mendamprat sang leader tapi…

"Heh! Kamu mau nyuruh Jinyoung live show di depan kita?!", ternyata Jaebum lebih cepat, padahal Jackson ingin menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya tadi.

"Leader-ssi," mata Jackson melebar menatap Jaebum," aku belum selesai bicara. Aku ingin menyuruh Jinyoung memakai baju di kamar mandinya tau!. Memangnya aku semesum itu, hah?", Jackson melengos duduk di sofa.

"Yah..kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?. Memangnya masalah ini akan selesai jika kalian bertengkar", Mark yang daritadi diam angkat bicara.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?", Bambam pun ikut bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 'eomma'-nya itu.

Hening. Sejujurnya mereka masih –sangat- kaget dengan kejadian ini. Hingga…

GEBRAK!

Pintu kamar maknae menjeblak keras menampilkan sosok dengan baju kebesaran, celana kedodoran dan rambut yang diikat asal. Bambam dan Yugyeom mengernyit melihat penampilan Jinyoung. Wajah gadis itu ditekuk.

"rrrr…hyu-noona…ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?", Yugyeom menggerakkan tangannya di dekat kepala.

"Kepalaku masih normal", jawab Jinyoung datar

"Lalu? Cara berpakaian noona an-tak biasa", Bambam memperhalus kata-katanya.

"Tidakkah Jinyoung butuh pakaian perempuan sekarang?", celetuk Mark lagi menyadari Jinyoung bukan lagi laki-laki.

"Eh?/Ah?/Ye?", kelima rekannya menatap Mark dan Jinyoung bergantian.

"That's it! Belikan untukku,"Jinyoung akhirnya senang ada yang mengerti keadaannya,"Sekarang", imbuhnya karena dia tidak nyaman dengan pakaian kebesaran, terutama celana.

"Kau gila!".

"Jinyoung berubah jadi perempuan bukan gila", Jaebum menyikut Jackson.

"Arra…arra...leader-ssi, tapi dimana kita bisa dapat baju perempuan?".

"Yang jelas bukan di toko bahan bangunan hyung", Youngjae berhighfive dengan maknae line karena berhasil menutup mulut Jackson yang sudah seperti wartawan pagi ini.

"Ayolah…butik sekitar sini kan banyak", pinta Jinyoung.

"Stop!". Itu suara Hyung tertua mereka lagi,"Kita tdak bisa keluar begitu saja. We are an idol right now", dia tak mau ada berita-berita aneh yang muncul setelah ini. Media kadang 'mempercantik' berita semau mereka sendiri.

"Bilang saja tak mau belikan! Biar saja aku jadi perempuan terus!", Jinyoung ngambek dan mengancam.

"Eyyy….Jack,Gyeom…pergilah ke ruang wardrobe JYP. Kurasa kita bisa meminjam kostum Twice dulu", Jaebum memberikan ide tanpa harus menambah rumor, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Semoga tidak ada fans yang mengetahui keadaan Jinyoung. Mereka kadang lebih gila dari wartawan.

"Bagus. Pergilah sekarang hyung", Jinyoung tampak girang.

"Kau harus memanggil kami oppa mulai sekarang, Jinie-ah", Goda Jackson mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Dih! Ogah!", sambar Jinyoung jutek.

"Kelakuanmu tak semanis wajahmu, dek", tutur Jackson terakhir kalinya lalu menarik Yugyeom keluar secepat kilat sebelum Jinyoung menyambit mereka berdua.

JYP ENT, WARDROBE ROOM

Jackson clingak-clinguk memastikan tidak ada orang atau mereka dicurigai orang-orang. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu diikuti Yugyeom yang sesekali ikut melihat keadaan sekitar. Begitu masuk sepenuhnya Yugyeom sudah mendapati Jackson memilih hot pants karena dia memang masuk belakangan.

"Awww…Jinyoung pasti cantik dengan ini", Jackson memadukan hot pants dan sweater baby pink. "Cute…ah…manisnya…", Jackson gemas membayangkan Jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjap manis, menggigit bibirnya sensual sambil memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"Ouch!" pekik Jackson kaget karena sang maknae memukulnya. Dan pukulannya cukup keras, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang Jackson.

"Hyung pasti lagi mikir jorok", tuduh Yugyeom melihat ekspresi Jackson barusan.

"Wae? Aku lelaki normal anyway", Bela Jackson. Yugyeom memandangi hyungnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Enteng sekali hyungnya satu ini mengaku.

"lelaki normal mana yang lamunannya tentang lelaki?!".

"Jinyoung perempuan sekarang so-".

"Jadi benar tebakanku, hyung ngelamunin Jinyoung noona?!", Yugyeom memotong kalimat Jackson, bahkan dia yang daritadi memilih dress untuk Jinyoung menghentikan kegiatannya, Jackson memerah karena Yugyeom mengerti siapa yang dia maksud.

"Ah dwaeseo,dwaeseo", Jackson pergi ke bagian yang lain meninggalkan Yugyeom, yang tertawa melihat tingkah hyugnya barusan.

Jaebum menghela napas panjang, sumpah, dia pusing dengan mahkluk di sebelahnya ini harus diapakan lagi. Daritadi mondar-mandir di depan mereka berempat.

"Tidak bisa kau duduk dulu?", Jaebum tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka lama sekali", gerutunya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk", Mark bangkit lalu menarik Jinyoung untuk duduk di tempatnya barusan. Di sebelah Youngjae. Dia sendiri memilih duduk di bawah. Jinyoung mengernyit karena kaget, buru-buru dia bergeser agak ke pinggir sofa.

"Noona aku tidak akan menggigitmu", Youngjae sedih, Jinyoung yang biasa akan memeluknya, bukannya menjauh seperti sekarang.

"Maaf. Naluri ", Jinyoung mengangkat satu tangannya yang terlipat di dada untuk minta maaf.

"Seharusnya Jackson mengajak Bambam saja tadi", ucap Jinyoung."Pasti akan lebih cepat", tambah Jinyoung sambil memperhatikan jam dinding, sudah 30 menit sejak mereka berdua pergi.

"Kau kira aku perempuan Noona', protes Bambam.

"Kau pecicilan bamie…", Jinyoung kumat juteknya, bahkan lebih jutek dari biasanya.

"Mworago?. Noona…", Bambam sampai berdiri, menatap Jinyoung yang malah sibuk melihat ke arah lain.

"ppappabam…kami datang~~Jinyoungi~~", suara Jackson yang sengaja dilagukan memulai kegaduhan lagi. Bambam urung melampiaskan emosi karena Jinyoung langsung bangkit menghampiri Jackson.

"Hahhh…akhirnya…thanx Gyeomi…Jack…", Jinyoung mengambil tas yang di bawa Jackson kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kita harus cepat mengubah Jinyoung seperti semula lagi", Bambam mengguncang tubuh Jaebum selepas Jinyoung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kalau aku tahu caranya sudah dari awal aku mengubahnya", Jaebum gondok dibebani sebagai seorang leader. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Wae…bukankah dia manis?", Jackson heran, Jinyoung cukup manis dalam bentuk perempuan. Dia ingin main-main sebentar dengan Jinyoung perempuan.

"Katakan itu jika kau pernah dijuteki sekali saja", Bambam terhenyak di sofa.

Sementara itu…

Jinyoung memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang terbalut hot pant dan t-shirt baby blue di depan cermin.

"Astaga…montok sekali…hiks…", Jinyoung menyadari bentuk tubuhnya yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan member lainnya kalau tidak hati-hati. Dan lagi, apa-apaan semua tank top, hot pants dan dress ini. Jinyoung menghela napas melihat pilihan baju yang di bawa Yugyeom dan Jackson,"salah nih Jaebum hyung nyuruh mereka".

Jinyoug terduduk di kasurnya. Sesekali memandangi pantulannya di cermin,"Kenapa aku bisa jadi perempuan segala?! Ish!", Jinyoung mengerang kesal. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menghubungkan segala sesuatu yang dia pernah lakukan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi perempuan.

"Aarrgghh! Pakai t-shirt lamaku saja", mengambil t-shirt abu-abu bersiap menggantinya ketika satu kesadaran menghampirinya. "I need a bra…", ucapnya pelan, lebih pada diri sendiri, sambil memandangi dadanya sendiri. Secepat kilat dia menggunakan baju tadi sebelum melesat lagi ke ruang tengah.

RUANG TENGAH

"Yah!", teriak Jinyoung sambil berlari kesetanan.

"Wae? Wae? Waeirae?", semua yang tadi sibuk berpikir di ruang tengah jadi kelabakan.

"Aku kira kau sudah kembali". Bambam yang pertama kali menenangkan diri kecewa – atau mungkin masih kesal- melihat Jinyoung masih 'berbentuk' perempuan.

"Diam kau Bamie!", sempat-sempatnya Jinyoung menyahuti dengan jutek pula.

"Eii…Jinyoungiiii….kenapa tak pakai sweater yang aku bawakan?", Jackson merajuk sok imut. Jinyoung memutar bola matanya, ia bahkan tak melihat sweater yang Jackson maksud.

"Waeiraeyo?", Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung.

"Bisakah kalian membelikan aku bra?".

"E? Hah? Ye?!".

To be continue…..

* * *

HUweeee…maafkan abi….ini ff lama baaaaaaget updatenya…

Ceritanya udah 95% abi lese tulis….hiks…

Sekalian abi update yah….


	3. MAYDAY day 2

MAYDAY

Day : 2

Jaebum dan Mark terpaksa keluar malam untuk ke toko setelah susah payah merayu Jinyoung untuk bersabar dulu. Jinyoung ngotot agar segera di belikan dalaman dengan alasan dia mulai tidak nyaman. Rasanya dia tidak aman berada di tengah laki-laki tanpa 'pengaman' asetnya. Memangnya tampang-tampang seperti mereka tampang mesum semua? Jinyoung jahat sekali pikir Jaebum mendengar alasan Jinyoung. Yah..walapun Jaebum akui dia sedikit tergoda melihat penampilan Jinyoung saat ini. Tapi memangnya pikirannya salah? Dia kan laki-laki. Ok…kita sudahi acara menggerutu karena Jinyoung. Sekarang dia memeriksa keperluan berbelanja 'extrem'nya. Jaket tebal? Fix. Masker? Fix. Kaca mata? Fix. Ok siap berangkat.

"Kita seperti om-om mesum", celetuk Jaebum begitu memasuki toko.

"Diamlah…", Mark berjalan-mencoba- santai ke area bra setelah dipandangi pelayan toko sejak mereka memasuki toko. Siapa juga yang tidak curiga dengan dandanan mereka malam-malam begini.

"Bra seperti apa yang akan kita belikan?', Mark mulai memilih bra yang tergantung di depannya.

"Manakutahu", Jaebum sudah mulai tidak tahan. Mark menoleh ke samping, menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan 'kau ini bagaimana sih?'.

"Haish…ambil-ambil saja", Jaebum sudah ada dalam mode risih, apalagi pelayan toko terus saja memandangi mereka. "Astaga…!", Jaebum tiba-tiba mengguncang lengan Mark yang sedang memegang bra, untuk saja tidak jatuh. Bisa tambah mencurigakan mereka,"Pelayan tokonya…mendekat", Jaebum menghimbau Mark.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka memilihmu menjadi leader", Sindir Mark yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengannya oleh Jaebum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", suara pelayan tadi menghentikan perdebatan tidak jelas Jaebum dan Mark. "Tuan-tuan ingin membeli bra yang seperti apa?", tanya pelayan toko – yang untungnya ramah dengan senyuman. Mungkin terbiasa menghadapi ajushi-ajushi mesum-. Melihat pelanggannya tak menyahut si pelayan mengambil inisiatif.

"Kalau begitu saya tunjukkan model terbaru. Mari ikuti saya", ajak si pelayan yang diikuti saja oleh Mark dan Jaebum.

Mereka bertiga menuju bagian dekat etalase. Mark dan Jaebum memperhatikan manekin-manekin berbalut baju dalam yang tadi juga mereka lihat dari luar toko. "Hey…lucu juga kalau Jinyoung memakai bra loreng itu", Jaebum menyikut Mark yang memperhatikan penjelasan si pelayan. Mark mengikuti arah pandang Jaebum pada dalaman motif strip harimau.

"Damn", umpat Mark berbisik.

"Wae?", tanya Jaebum yang mendengar ucapan Mark. "Aniyo…lebih baik kita pilih saja", Mark memilih mendekati si pelayan yang masih sibuk menjelaskan. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan jika tadi dia membayangkan Jinyoung memakai –hanya- dalaman loreng tadi plus bando telinga kucing, selop kucing dan ekor kucing. Meow!

DORM GOT7

Jinyoung berbaring di sofa bermain dengan Coco, sedangkan ke empat member lain duduk di bawahnya. Coco nampak senang dipeluk Jinyoung. Jackson melirik posisi Coco sekilas,"Aigoooo….aku harap aku jadi Coco sekarang",celetuknya membuat ketiga dongsaengnya menengok ke belakang. Disana tampak Coco berbaring di atas dada Jinyoung begitu nyaman dengan Jinyoung mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi kan Coco perempuan hyung", Youngjae menyahut.

"Tapi tetep saja Youngjae hyung", itu Bambam yang berbicara.

"Aigeuuuu…hentikan pikiran kotor kalian!", Jinyoung bangkit dari posisi tidur sambil mengangkat coco dari dadanya. "Aku merasa seprti domba di sarang serigala", lanjut Jinyoung lagi.

"Ne…domba yang montok", OOpps! Yugyeom yang tersadar akan kata-katanya barusan reflek menutup mulutnya. Bambam dan Youngjae menggeleng-geleng menyesali – atau mungkin mensyukuri – nasib maknae mereka.

Dan detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepala Yugyeom,"Ouch! Noona-yahhh…", protes Yugyeom akan kerasnya pukulan 'sayang' Jinyoung.

"Jaga bicaramu,maknae!", jutek Jinyoung mirip ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya. Jackson, Youngjae dan Bambam tertawa tertahan melihat nasib Yugyeom.

KEMBALI KE TOKO

Mark sibuk membandingkan dua bra yang sama motifnya – motif polkadot biru- sedangkan Jaebum hanya memperhatikan saja tanpa minat.

"Ambil saja keduanya", saran Jaebum,"Toh juga kita tak mungkin melihat Jinyoung memakainya",Iya kali Jinyoung sehabis mencoba memakainya lantas menunjukkan pada mereka. Walaupun Jaebum sedikit berharap. Iya Jaebum ngarep…Cuma ngarep sedikit boleh kan?.

"Uhm…istrinya ukuran berapa,Tuan?", si pelayan mendekat lagi, dia heran pelanggannya belum memutuskan akan membeli yang mana.

"Hah?", Mark cengo. Tampang bloon yang untungnya tersembunyikan oleh masker yang dia gunakan.

"Eh?", Jaebum ikutan bingung. Ukuran? Ukuran apa ya?

"iya…ukuran istrinya. 34C? 36A?", si pelayan menatap bergantian Jaebum dan Mark.

"Itu…uhm…", Mark melihat ke arah Jaebum mencari bantuan.

"Hahaha…kami-maksudku, temanku lupa bertanya pada istrinya,"Jaebum tak ingin si pelayan bertambah curiga apalagi di sempat keceplosan mengatakan kami. Memangnya Jinyoung poliandri. "Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk istrinya…hahaha…biarku telpon istriku dulu, mungkin dia tahu. Mereka bersahabat baik", Jaebum menggamit lengan Mark yang daritadi hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui penjelasan Jaebum. Dia sendiri tersenyum tengsin pada si pelayan. Sudah berlama-lama malah tak tau ukuran.

Mereka berjalan menuju dekat kamar pas yang sepi,"Sial! Kau tahu ukuran Jinyoung?", Jaebum berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Cukup dia terkurung disini gara-gara diminta membeli bra, tak perlu perpanjangan waktu untuk alasan apapun.

"Hah?", jawaban Mark yang kembali ngeblank.

"Haish…", Jaebum mengusap mukanya kesal. Masih mau bilang kenapa dia jadi leader? Ch!. Jaebum memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jinyoung.

"Selama ini Jinyoungkan tak pernah pakai bra", celetuk Mark yang membuat Jaebum menyadari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Halo? Jaebum hyung? Lama sekali?!", suara Jinyoung di seberang membuat Jaebum tersadar. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyapa balik tapi sudah disemprot duluan.

"HAish…bisakah kau tenang dulu,Sayang". Mark mengernyit menatap Jaebum, jelas-jelas dia tahu itu suara Jinyoung.

"Apa sih sayang-sayang?", Jinyoung di seberang sana makin kesal. Sejak kapan Jaebum memanggil dia sayang?

"Yah…sms yang lain, katakan ini hanya acting", bisik Jaebum pada Mark sambil sesekali melihat ke arah si pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Yugyeom.

"Yeobo..?", Jaebum mengetes keadaan apa sudah masuk scenario.

"Yah!", Jinyoung masih nyolot. Jaebum melirik Mark meminta penjelasan," I did it", Mark menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang tertera percakapannya dengan Yugyeom.

"Yeobo..?", tanya Jaebum sekali lagi lebih berhati-hati.

"Wae?", sahut Jinyoung kali ini lembut. Jaebum menghembuskan napas lega, sumpah dia tadi sempat menahan napasnya menunggu jawaban Jinyoung. Sampai Jinyoung nyolot lagi tamatlah nasib mereka – atau mungkin hanya dia- sampai di dorm.

"kau tau ukuran bra Ji-um…Jini?", Jaebum ngarang, entah dapat ide darimana nama Jinyoung berubah jadi Jini, dia tak mungkin menyebutkan nama Jinyoung langsung. Mark tertawa tertahan tapi langsung diam karena disikut Jaebum.

"Eh?", hanya itu yang terdengar dari line seberang. Selama beberapa detik hening. Duh, si Jinyoung ngeblank pikir Jaebum. Kemudian terdengar suara kasak-kusuk.

"Hyung…hyung!hyung!", Jaebum kaget mendengar suara di seberang. Bukan suara Jinyoung lagi.

"Jackson?", tanya Jaebum dengan suara pelan.

"Ne…Hyung! Jinyoungi kenapa tiba-tiba ngeblank sih?", cerocos Jackson.

"Aku butuh ukuran bra Jini",Jaebum memilih to the point saja.

"Jini nugu?", Jackson yang menguasai ponsel bingung dengan nama yang disebut Jaebum,"Oh!", giliran Jaebum yang kaget suara Jackson lalu terdengar Jackson bertanya pada Jinyoung.

"Nanti kau bisa mengirimi pesan saja ne…anyeong…", Jaebum menutup ponselnya sebelum keadaan tambah runyam.

"bagaimana?", tanya Mark penasaran daritadi memperhatikan Jaebum menelpon.

"Kita tunggu saja di luar dulu…".

Mark menatap Jaebum sejenak lalu menggedikan bahunya pasrah. Terserah Jaebum saja dia sudah tak punya ide lagi saat ini.

DORM GOT7

"Manakutau!", pekik Jinyoung bersidekap melindungi dadanya saat ditanyai ukuran bra.

"Aish…lalu bagaimana?. Hubungi Mark hyung lagi!", usul Youngjae yang kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Jinyoung.

"Ha-".

"Yah…hyung tahu cara mengukur bra?", todong Jackson bahkan sebelum Mark dapat menyahut di seberang sana.

"Aish…bisakah kau memberi salam dulu", kesal Mark.

"bagaimana caranya,Hyung?", Jackson ngeyel.

"kau kan bisa cari di-".

"Ketemu hyung-ketemu!", sekarang suara Bambam yang memotong kalimat Mark bahkan sambungan telepon langsung dimatiakn.

"Siapa?", Jaebum yang duduk di sebelah Mark melihat wajah Mark yang kesal menatap ponselnya,"Anak-anak di dorm juga kalang kabut". Mark dan Jaebum memutuskan menunggu di minimarket seberang jalan tadi.

"ANDWAEEEEE!", teriak Jinyoung membahana di dalam dorm mereka. Yakin deh tetangga pada heran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda-pemuda ini.

"Ini pelecehan tau!", marahnya sambil tetap melindungi dadanya.

"lalu bagaimana Jaebum dan Mark hyung membelikan bra,noona?", Bambam siap-siap membentangkan penggaris ( satu-satunya alat ukur yang ada di dorm).

"Aku lakukan sendiri!", dalihnya.

"memangnya bisa?", Yugyeom mencibir Jinyoung yang keras kepala.

"Guys! Cara halus tak mempan", Jackson melemaskan jari-jarinya,"TANGKAP!", seru Jackson yang diikuti ketiga dongsaengnya yang langsung mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah terbirit menuju kamarnya.

"Yah! Jinyoungiii!", gedor Jackson karena Jinyoung mengunci pintunya.

"Pergi kalian! Hiks….Jaebum hyung…Mark hyung….",Jinyoung akhirnya menangis ketakutan sendiri.

"Nah lho…Jackson hyung…", YUgyeom menunjuk Jackson.

"Dih…sekarang salah aku semua…".

"Yah! Aku minta mengukur bukan percobaan pemerkosaan!",suara Jaebum membuat keempat member yang berdiri di luar pintu kaget mundur ke belakang padahal suara Jaebum berasal dari ponsel yang di loud speaker.

"Hyuuuuung…hiks..", suara Jinyoung merengek lagi.

"Tak bisakah kalian kembali dulu?. Mark hyung saja yang mengukur", pinta Yugyeom.

"Wha…wha…wha…", Jackson tak terima saran Yugyeom. Kenapa bawa –bawa Mark segala?. Mereka juga bisa kan?

"Jinyoungi? Halo? Jinyoungi?", kali ini suara Mark yang terdengar.

"Ne…hiks…ne Mark hyung".

"Kau bisa minta bantuan pada salah satu dari mereka yang kau percaya", saran Mark berusaha menenangkan Jinyoung dengan lembut.

"Yah! Mark Hyung!", Jackson tak terima, dia tahu Mark menyindirnya.

"Diam kau Jackson!".

"Keundae..nuguseyo?. huks…", Jinyoung belum bisa memutuskan. Baginya mereka yang di luar itu sama saja serigala berbulu burung,eh, domba maksud Jinyoung.

"Jangan tanya padaku Jie", _karena aku pasti menyebut namaku saja, kkkk_ kekeh Mark dalam hati.

"Tapi aku…", Jinyoung tetap keras kepala.

"Jie, ini aku Jaebum hyunng lagi".

"Ne Hyungi".

"kau bisa minta bantuan Youngjae saja", saran Jaebum cepat.

"Wah! Hyung! Kau tak percaya padaku?", Jackson masih tak terima.

"Ne majayo!", Jaebum menyahuti Jackson.

"Hyungiii,,,hiks,,,", Jinyoung masih sesenggukan.

"Ne…", sahut kedua hyung tertua itu.

"jangan matikan ponselnya,ne…".

"Uhm, araseo…".

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian di geser, muncul wajah Jinyoung yang sembab di ujung pintu menatap rekan-rekannya penuh curiga.

"Youngjae-yah…", panggilnya serak.

"Ne noona..gwaenchana?", Youngjae tampak khawatir. Jinyoung menggeleng lemah. "masuk…", perintah Jinyoung.

"A..a..ye…", Youngjae tampak ragu. Bambam menyerahkan penggaris yang dipegangnya,"Good luck", Bambam menepuk pundak Youngjae.

"Aku iri padamu", ucap Jackson sedih.

"Fighting', semangat Yugyeom.

"Aku jadi gugup sendiri", ucap Youngjae sebelum menutup pintu geser. Ketiga member yang lain segera menempelkan telinga mereka dipintu begitu pintu tertutup rapat.

INSIDE

"Noona…neo eodiseo?", Youngjae meraba-raba karena lampu kamar dimatikan dan kerai ditutup.

"Yeogi!", Jinyoung menarik Youngjae untuk duduk, hampir saja Youngjae terpelanting.

"Kalau gelap begini bagaimana cara mengukurnya?", Youngjae bingung sendiri. Kenapa harus gelap-gelapan?.

"Yang kubawa penggaris Noona bukan meteran", kalau begibi boro-boro mau menikmati pemandangan, tangannya sendiri saja tak kelihatan..

"Coba saja dulu, kau cerewet sekali", gerutu Jinyoung karena Youngjae dianggapnya terlalu banyak bicara.

"Noona saja yang mengukur kalau begitu".

"Ish! Tempelkan saja!",Jinyoung menarik tangan Youngjae sehingga tak senagaja menyenggol dada Jinyoung.

"Yah! Kau sengaja?!", bentak Jinyoung, member yag tersisa di luar memasang muka kesal karena iri. Enak sekali Youngjae, sengaja ataupun tak sengaja walau kena omel sedikit tetap saja berkah.

"Dih! Lihat saja tak bisa noona", Youngjae ikutan nyolot karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak tapi diakui dada dadakan Jinyoung terasa lembut di tanganya barusan.

"lakukan yang benar!". Suruh Jinyoung. Bagaimana caranya mengukur ditempat gelap begini? Memangnya aku punya mata kucing? Pikir Youngjae yang tak jadi menikmati keadaan.

"Ouch! Yah!".

PLAK!

Satu suara tamparan yang cukup keras membuat kedua hyung yang masih terhubung panic sementara member yag di luar mengernyit ngeri.

"AWWW!", semoga kau selamat amin member yang ada di luar mendengar teriakkan Youngjae.

Ok, sepertinya Jaebum dan Mark harus memesan minuman kedua mereka sementara menunggu ukuran bra yang mereka minta.

* * *

Tbc...

Repiu juseyooong...

sekali lagi abi minta maap...


	4. MAYDAY day 3

MAYDAY

Day : 3

Suasana ruang latihan terlihat kikuk. Ke enam member sesekali melirik Jinyoung yang memperbaiki terpaksa menggunakan baju lamanya dengan lilitan di dadanya. Nomu…nomu isanghae…. Sangat tidak nyaman apalagi dengan ukuran dadamu yang cukup besar. Ke enam member lainnya sudah dibuat kalang kabut pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat latihan.

Mulai dari Jinyoung yang bingung menyembunyikan dadanya….

Flashback

" _Hegh! Bam…aku tak bisa bernapas", Jinyoung megap-megap seperti ikan habis terkena jala._

" _Noona…mau bagaimana lagi. Too obvious…", Bambam menunjuk dada Jinyoung yang terlilit kain._

" _Apa dengan baju longgar saja tidak cukup?", Jinyoung memegangi cermin._

" _Aku nasuh bisa melihat sesuatu melonjak-lonjak, Noona", Bambam menaik turunkan alisnya. "Michisaekki!", umpat Jinyoung menendang Bambam yang tertawa._

" _Yah…apa kalian masih lama? Bam..jangan curi kesempatan!", Jaebum mengetok pintu kamar Jinyoung. Tidak lama muncul wajah Bambam penuh dengan cengiran._

" _It so big…", Bambam menaik turunkan alisnya. "Apaan sih?", Jaebum menyingkirkan Bambam dari pandangannya. "Hyung kau mau lihat sendiri,ya?", canda Bambam tapi langsung terdiam karena nyaris saja kepalanya terkena sisir. Rupanya Jinyoung yang sedang kesal karena susah menyisir rambutnya sendiri melempar sisirnya ke arah Bambam._

" _Kamchagya!…noona..kau mau membunuhku?", Bambam berbalik lagi._

" _Eoh! Kau ribut sekali!", Jinyoung masih berusaha menata rambutnya._

" _Aish…lebih gampang di potong saja kan?", saran Bambam._

" _Sensi banget sih", geram Jinyoung._

" _Aigo…sudah-sudah", Jaebum menarik lengan Jinyoung untuk keluar," Ada yang bisa mengikat rambut yang benar?", Jaebum memandangi membernya satu-satu._

" _Mark-hyung!", Yyugyeom menyikut Mark yang kaget._

" _Kau kan punya dua keponakan perempuan, Hyung", alasan Yugyeom. Mark menghela napas mengiyakan. Lagipula kalau dia menolak bisa-bisa mereka akan terlambat latihan. "Mana sisir dan ikat rambutnya?", Jinyoung menyerahkannya pada Mark yang isyratkan agar mereka duduk di sofa saja. "Aku coba dulu, Ne. Aku hanya pernah sekali menyisir rambut si kembar", Mark mulai meniyisir rambut hitam Jinyoung. Member yang lain memandangi adegan itu tak berkedip._

" _Chincha romantikkeu…", bisik Jackson pada Youngjae yang manggut-manggut._

" _Ah!", Jinyoung berjengit karena rambutnya tak sengaja tertarik._

" _Eh…sorry", Mark reflex menggunakan bahasa inggris._

" _Gwaenchana…"._

" _Noona lembut sekali pada Mark hyung. Jangan-jangan-"._

" _Youngjae-yah…", Jackson mengkode Youngjae agar tidak mendapat tamparan maut untuk yang keduakalinya._

" _Pipimu masih merah Youngjae-yah…mau kubuat biru,hm?", Jinyoung tersenyum devil._

" _Mianhe noona…hihihi…", Youngjae bergeser agak ke pinggir. Dia masih sayang pipinya yang kemarin malam kena tamparan maut Jinyoung setelah tak sengaja meremas asset dadakan Jinyoung saat mengukur._

" _Eottae?", Mark memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya._

" _Whoah,,,kau berbakat hyung", puji Yugyeom saat memperhatikan rambut Jinyoung yang terlihat tergulung rapi. Jinyoung berkaca pada cermin yang di bawanya._

" _Ne..yeppeuda…", senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Jinyoung._

" _JJa..tambahkan topi", Jaebum memakaikan topi pada Jinyoung._

" _Kau jadi Jinyoung hyung lagi"._

" _Aku masih punya dua gunung kembar, bodoh", Jinyoung memukul Bambam dengan cermin yang di bawanya._

" _Kenapa sih Jinyoung eonni sensi sama Bamie?"._

" _Kamu tuh terlalu pecicilan", Jaebum menyahuti pertanyaan Bambam yang disambut tawa yang lainnya._

Flashback End

Koreografer mereka berjalan mendekati Jinyoung yang tampak gugup,"Aku yang salah atau apa ya pagi ini?".

"Wae, Seonsaengnin?", Jinyoung masih berusaha tersenyum, sebulir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Ah…kau makin can_feminin, aniji?", Koreografer memalingkan wajahnya ke yang lain meminta pendapat. "Hahaha…mungkin terlalu terbawa efek kkot mi namja, ne Jinyoungi?", Jackson merangkul pundak Jinyoung. Yang dirangkul hanya bisa terpasrah sambil berusaha tetap santai, sial Jackson mengambil kesempatan pikirnya menahan emosi.

"Aniji,,,,dan sepertinya aku sudah mulai menua, Jackson jadi tambah tinggi", ucapan sang koreografer membuat Jackyoung couple segera memisahkan diri. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka perubahan yang di alami Jinyoung sampat membuatnya bertambah pendek.

"eeii… aku pakai sol sepatu seonsaengnim…", dalih Jackson menunjukkan sepatunya.

"Sudahlah…kita latihan saja. Jja..jja…kembali ke posisi…". Perintah Ji Seonsaeng.

Jinyoung dan yang lainnya bernapas lega juga akhirnya. Tapi belum juga lagu selesai Ji Seonsaeng menghentikan latihan mereka. Dia berbalik menatap Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungi…himnaeyo! Ayo ulangi!'.

"Jeoseonghaeyo, ssaem", Jinyoung menunduk meminta maaf. Semua Kerena tubuhnya yang beubah jadi perempuan. sebegini susah jadi perempuan pikirnya sambil berusaha bergerak semanly mungkin.

Dan lagi-lagi…Ji seonsaeng menegur gerakan Jinyoung yang dikatakan terlalu lemah.

"Kau sakit?", tanya Ji seonsaeng.

"Eh?".

"Ah, dia sedikit pusing pagi ini", saut Jaebum cepat.

"Benarkah?", Ji seonsaeng menatap Jinyoung dan Jaebum bergantian.

"Benarkan,Jie?", Jaebum tersenyum mengkode Jinyoung untuk mengiyakan.

"Ah..ne…aku sedikit pusing pagi ini" Jinyoung memegangi kepalanya

"Keureom?. Kau yakin bisa melanjutkan latihan?". Ji Seonsaeng terlihat masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Ne! sudah agak baikkan, ssaem. Aku akan berusaha!".

"Baiklah kalau begitu," pria tigapuluh tahunan itu akhirnya menyerah melihat tekad Jinyoung. Toh hanya pusing, dia sendiri sering merasakannya,"Istirahatlah jika pusingmu kambuh".

"Ne ssaem! Gamsahamnida!", Jinyoung menunduk lagi.

Latihan dilanjutkan kembali. Jinyoung mulai merasa lelah yang menyerangnya datang lagi dan semakin menjadi. Bulir-bulir keringatnya terasa dua kali lebih banyak. Napasnya pendek-pendek, apalagi adadanya yang terlilit kain terasa semakin sesak dan berat. Beruntung Ji Seonsaeng memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Inyoung buru-buru menghempaskan diri di sofa dan menegak air mineral.

"Gwaenchana?", Jackson yang duduk di sebelah Jinyoung menangkap gelagat aneh Jinyoung.

"Uhm..gwaenchanasseo", Jinyoung memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Boys! Sepertinya aku harus keluar dulu. Kalian latihan sendiri dulu, arachi?", Ji Seonsaeng memasukkan alat-alat yang dibawanya ke dalam tas.

"Saem mangkir dari tugas nih", Yugyeom memasang muka galak.

"Aniyo! Aku ada urusan penting dengan bos kalian. Anyeong", Ji Seonsaeng pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jja..jja…kita latihan lagi", Jaebum memberi perintah yang segera dituruti yang lain. Jinyoung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan terhuyung.

"Kau duduk saja deh", Jackson khawatir melihat keadaan Jinyoung. Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung ngedance dengan tubuh perempuan. Tentu rasanya beda.

"kkeokcheongma", Jinyoung bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berlatih lagi.

"Noona, memangnya tidak susah bergerak dengan dada seperti itu?", tanya Yugyeom iseng.

"Diem deh! Kukutuk jadi perempuan juga nanti", Jinyoung memasang tampang sengit.

"ampun…ampun eomma…", Yugyeom mencakupkan kedua tangannya.

"Junbidweseoyo?( sudah siap?)",Mark menyalakan music lagu baru mereka.

Awalnya latihan berjalan baik-baik saja. Inyoung terlihat lebih santai bergerak. Tepat di pengulangan yang ketiga kalinya. Jinyoung merasa kepelanya pening dan mulai berputar. Napasnya memendek,"Noona?", Youngjae yang berdiri disebelah Jinyoung menangkap gelagat aneh Jinyoung yang memegangi dadanya. Belum sempat Jinyoung bicara tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja.

30 menit kemudian…

Jinyoung tersadar ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dekatnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Mark yang duduk di ujung sofa. Mark tersenyum simpul mengusap kaki Jinyoung,"Guys,,,Jinyoung sudah sadar", ucapnya yang langsung membuat yang lain merangsek ke sofa.

"Gwaencahanasseo?".

"Waeirae?".

"Ireonaseo?".

"Noona?".

Jinyoung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari rekan-rekannya. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ah! Minumlah dulu", Jackson menyerahkan segelas air hangat untuk Jinyoung. "Gomapta", sautnya lemah sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Youngjae sigap membantu Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana jika Jinyoung noona tetap tidak berubah saat live premire kita hyung?", khawatir Bambam memecah keheningan. Semua hanya mendesah pelan. Sementara Jinyoung terlihat sedih – merasa bersalah – memandangi satu-satu kawannya. "Mianhae…", lirihnya, tanpa sadar sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya. Yugyeom yang duduk di sebelah Jinyoung memeluk noonanya yang mulai sesenggukan.

"Keokkcheongma…kita akan temukan caranya", Hibur Jaebum, padahal dia sendiri masih dalam kedaan bingung. Penyebabnya saja tidak tahu bagaimana mencari solusinya.

"Sudah siang, kita kembali ke dorm dulu,"Jaebum bangkit terlebih dahulu,"Malam ini kita masih ada latihan vocal",lanjutnya.

"Noona..kugendong sampai mobil", tawar Yugyeom.

"Ah…tidak usah, aku-".

"Gwaencahana". Dan hap! Tubuh mungil Jinyoung sudah berpindah ke dalam dekapan si maknae. Mau tak mau Jinyoung harus berpegangan pada pundak Yugyeom. Para hyung mendelik, menahan napas menyaksikan adegan ala drama korea yang sering mereka tonton di depan mereka.

Mata Jinyoung bertemu pandang dengan si maknae,. Yugyeom lalu tersenyun simpul. Damn! Umpat Jinyoung meraskan pipinya memanas. Bisa-bisanya aku terpesona pada maknae bongsor ini rutuknya memalingkan wajah.

"Hey, hey…hati-hati,,,", omel Jackson atas tindakan Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba.

"Keokkcheongma…tuan putri aman kok…", canda Yugyeom sambil nyengir.

"Y..ya..yah..", Jinyoung merona lagi disebut tuan putri,"turunkan aku…aku sudah baikan", Jinyoung menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "Kau yakin noona?", Yugyeom memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jinyoung.

"Kau papah saja,Gyeomi", saran Mark yang berdiri menyusul Jaebum.

"Arasseo", Yugyeom menurunkan Jinyoung yang terhuyung hingga tiba-tiba dia berjongkok. "Noona!", Yugyeom ikut berjongkok dengan wajah kaget bercampur khawatir, tadi bilangnya sudah baikan. Yang lain refleks ikut berjongkok. Jinyoung tidak bersuara hanya mengeluarkan bunyi berdesis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ouh!. Noona…ada darah…", tunjuk Youngjae polos.

"119!119!119!", Panik Jackson merogoh ponselnya.

"Seolma", wajah Jinyoung horror,"aku…haid?", ucap Jinyoung melihat celananya yang memerah. Jackson mematung memegangi ponselnya.

"Mwo?! EEEEE?", pekik yang lainnya.

* * *

Kehebohan masih berlanjut nihh,,,Jinyoung haid? Nah lhoooo….

Gomapta yg udah repiuuuuuu…..maaci…

Yg nanya judul ff versi aslinya, jujur demi Jinyoung, abi lupa banget,,,

Yg jelas yang jadi cewek itu Woozi, Soonhoon couple ( yah di bocorin), ada adegan beli bra juga ( mingyu sama wonwoo kalo ngga salah), ada adegan ngukur2 juga, Cuma ngga ada nc,,,(trus yang ini ada? Uhm….abi ngga janji…kkkk).

Ini GS? He-eh…90% karena abi gemes ngeliat Jinyoung crossdressing….manisnyaaa…abi iri…


	5. MAYDAY day 3 part 2

**MAYDAY**

 **Day 3 part 2**

* * *

Beberapa pasang mata memandangi dua mahkluk –sebut saja- tidak biasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di area yang bahkan sangat – saaaaangat malahan- jarang dikunjungi mahkluk jenis ini. Yang satunya lelaki kurus dengan rambut pirang dan satunya berambut hitam bertubuh agak berisi. Kita sebut saja, Youngjae dan Bambam. Ya…ya…ya…kalian benar, dua maknae ini sedang kebingungan di supermarket, seperti orang linglung, nyasar ke tempat pembalut. Tentunya ini tugas si princess yang savagenya tiba-tiba naik 100% membuat duo maknae ini langsung angkat kaki menuju supermarket begitu dapat 'titah'.

"Bamie..bisakah kau cepat sedikit?', Youngjae sudah gerah dengan penyamaran mereka. Benar sekali kalau kalian menebak dua mahluk ini bukannya di kerubungi yeoja malah dilirik aneh bak alien saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku,Hyung", Bambam membenarkan letak kumis palsunya yang melorot.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lihat", Youngjae menunjuk sebuah merk pembalut di dekatnya,"Aku baru tahu hal yang tak bisa terbang juga punya sayap", Bambam mengikuti arah telunjuk Youngjae pada kemasan yang bertuliskan wings.

"Mungkin digunakan agar cairannya cepat meresap (watados)",ucap Bambam sok tahu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hubungannya?", Youngjae tidak mengerti hubungan sayap dengan kecepatan penyerapan cairan. Diotaknya sedang terbayang sayap si pembalut yang bergerak-gerak seperti burung.

Bambam melengos, capek bicara dengan Youngjae. Dia sendiri juga ngasal tadi ngejawab. "Sayapnya bisa gerak seperti burung di dalam-humph!", mulut Youngjae yang tertutup masker buru-buru di bekap Bambam. Pemuda asli Thailand itu mendesis agar Youngjae tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Hyung. Lihat. Bahkan ada yang panjangnya beda", Bambam menunjukkan dua merk pembalut yang sama dengan ukuran panjang berbeda. Wajah Youngjae langsung horror, sepertinya dede' kita yang satu ini trauma kena gaplok si princess gara-gara masalah ngukur-mengukur tempo hari. "Apa kita harus menanyai ukuran pembalut? Di ukur dari apanya ya?", Bambam ngoceh sendiri, sementara Youngjae masih belum kembali pulih dari nge-blanknya.

"Hyung, bisa kau panggilkan pelayannya? Hyung…aku juga bosan di sini…Hyuuung…", Panggil Bambam, tapi masih asyik memilih merk pembalut tidak melihat ke arah Youngjae. "Youngjae hyung?", Bambam berbalik mendapati Youngjae masih ngeblank. "Eh?Wae?", giliran disautin malah nanya balik lagi, lelah hayati tadi memanggil-manggil namamu. Bambam mendesah kesal. Dia putuskan untuk bertanya sendiri pada orang-orang sekitar, siapa tahu ada yang bisa bantu. Bambam pun clingak-clinguk mencari bantuan.

"Jeogiyo…", Bambam mendekati si gadis remaja yang seketika menoleh. Kentara sekali jika si gadis kaget dari satu tarikan napas tajamnya barusan. "Jeoseonghaeyo", tanpa sempat bertanya si gadis membungkuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Bambam yang cengo. Perlu gue buka penyamaran gue ngga? Pikirnya meratapi nasib.

"Kurasa dandanan kita terlalu aneh untuk orang yang akan membeli pembalut", Youngjae mendekati Bambam yang kuyu. Bambam tiba-tiba menghela napas kasar. "Kita tidak mungkin keluar beli pembalut kalau tidak menyamar", Bambam mengeratkan giginya pada tiga kata terakhir kemudian meninggalkan Youngjae untuk memilih lagi. "Lha…kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi. Dasar maknae", si gembil merengut tak terima.

Masih sambil bingung memilih, Bambam sesekali melirik sekitaran untuk meminta bantuan sampai matanya menangkap sosok ajumha yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyung! Kali ini kau yang tanya pada ajumha itu", Bambam menunjuk sosok si ajumha dengan dagunya.

"Eh? Wae naega?", Youngjae kaget, sedikit tidak terima. Kenapa harus ajumha-ajumha yang ditanya.

"Ish! Memangnya ,Hyung mau disini terus? Pulang dengan tangan kosong? terus di omeli Jinyoung noona", Bambam merangsekkan tiga bungkus pembalut ke dada Youngjae.

"Arra…arra…aku juga tidak mau bernasib sama dengan dua hyung tertua. Beli bra sampai berjam-jam", Youngjae memperhatikan sosok ajumha yang sedang mengamati satu produk di tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati si ajumha dengan gugup.

"Permisi…", sapa Youngjae membuat si ajumha menoleh.

"Ah, nde. Waeguraeyo?", wajah si ajumha tampak ramah. Syukurlah, Youngjae lega setidaknya tidak di damprat ( susah berurusan dengan emak-emak). "Jarang sekali ada laki-ladi di bagian ini. ada yang bisa ku bantu?", Si ajumha malah menawarkan diri lebih dulu. Wah,,,pertanda baik.

"Yeogi…yang mana yang lebih bagus?", Youngjae menunjukkan ketiga pembalut di tangannya.

"Igeo…", si ajumha mulai menjelaskan.

Bambam yang melihat mereka berdua dari jarak yang cukup jauh, cengo. Bambam kira Youngjae –minimal- akan di semprot karena di kira mesum. Tak lama Youngjae berjalan riang menuju tempat Bambam berdiri. "Kita beli yang ini", Youngjae menunjukkan salah satu pembalut.

"Ah?...ah…ah…ne…", Bambam kalah saing di mata ajumha sepertinya.

DORM GOT7

Jinyoung merintih kesakitan duduk di atas toilet (toilet di luar kamarnya). Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman ketika perutmu terasa di keruk dan ada sesuatu yang lengket meluncur dari kemaluanmu. Sungguh, Jinyoung berjanji dia tak akan mencereweti Noonanya yang sedang haid jika dia tahu rasanya semenyiksa ini.

Keempat member yang lain menunggui di luar dengan cemas. Mereka lebih mirip ayah muda yang baru pertama kali menunggui istrinya melahirkan.

"Mereka lama sekali. Kasihan Jinyoung noona", Yugyeom bersidekap, sambil menguping di pintu kamar mandi. Kali-kali Jinyoung noonanya tiba-tiba teriak terus pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Mereka laki-laki, mana mengerti urusan pembalut", Jaebum yang bersandar di dinding sebelah kiri pintu toilet buka suara. Mark seperti biasa hanya memperhatikan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Nah ini mereka!", seru Jackson girang, dia daritadi mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Buru-buru diambilnya bungkusan di tangan Bambam.

"Siapa yang akan masuk?", Semua mata menatap Mark yang bertanya dan seketika itu juga semua telunjuk mengarah padanya.

"Wae?", Mark terlihat kaget.

"Jinyoung noona nurut padamu,Hyung", Bambam memotong pertanyaan Mark.

"Ne…aku tidak mau digampar lagi", trauma si gembil Youngjae muncul lagi, dia memegangi pipinya.

"Ch…baiklah…", Mark mengambil alih si pembalut. Mark lalu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali sambil memanggil nama Jinyoung. Begitu mendengar sahutan dari suara Jinyoung, semua menahan napas ketika akhirnya pintu kamar mandi di buka dan ditutup lagi dengan cepat oleh Mark sebelum para bar-bar di luar sana merangsek masuk dengan alasan apapun.

"Astaga, Jinyoungi!", Mark kaget melihat wajah pucat Jinyoung yang terduduk lemas.

"kau baik-baik saja?", Mark memegangi pundak Jinyoung sepertinya dia lupa kalau Jinyoung sekarang perempuan. Yang dia tanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mana pembalutnya hyung?", Jinyoung menjulurkan tangannya. "Ah,nde!", Mark membuka si pembalut lalu menyerahkannya pada Jinyoung yang memperhatikan benda putih yang terlipat di tangannya.

"Hyung?", panggil Jinyoung lagi. "Nde,Jinyoungi?".

"Kau tau bagaimana cara memakainya?', tanya Jinyoung polos, sepolos tampang bodoh Mark sekarang.

"Hyung-ie?", panggil Jinyoung lagi. Mark tersadar, astaga bodohnya dia tidak mencari dulu. Manatahu dia cara memakai pembalut.

"Neon mollayo?", Jinyoung mengklarifikasi keheningan Mark yang tak menyahut.

"Mian..", cengir Mark. Jinyoung tak bisa menyalahkan Mark sepenuhnya. Merekakan laki-laki semua.

Mark kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atinya sebentar, lalu,"Jinyoung kau punya celana dalam lain?", pertanyaan Mark membuat Jinyoung mengernyit.

"eh? A..a..ada sih..", jawab Jinyoung ragu.

"Dimana? Akan kutunjukkan cara memakainya".

"Memakai celana dalam,hyung?", Jinyoung meyakinkan pertanyaan Mark yang ambigu.

"Cara pakai pembalutnya, be-maksudnya yang benar, hehehe", Mark hampir keceplosan karena gemas dengan Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba polos.

"Eoh…ada di lemari pojok kanan bawah", jelas Jinyoung.

Mark segera melesat keluar, sekalian menenangkan pikiran sedikit. Dia tak peduli pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul saat dia membuka pintu barusan.

"Yah!Yah!Yah! untuk apa bawa-bawa celana dalam itu?! Yah!", Yugyeom dan Jackson sewot melihat Mark menenteng satu celana dalam warna pink. Mereka sempat menahan lengan Mark tapi buru-buru ditepis Mark sambil mengumpat, secepat kilat mengunci pintu toilet dari dalam. Suara gaduh dan gedoran dari luar tak dipedulikan dan sepertinya Jinyoung juga lebih tertarik melihat Mark memasang pembalut pada celana yang di bawanya.

"Kau paham?", Mark menyodorkan celana dalam tadi

"Uhm, gomawo hyung", Jinyoung menerima celana dalam yang sudah terpasangi pembalut. Hening sekitar semenit, termasuk suara di luar – yang mereka tak sadari- juga.

"Bi..bisakah..hyung berbalik dulu?", pinta Jinyoung malu-malu menghindari tatapan Mark.

"Eoh? Ah..ne…", Mark tersenyum malu, berjalan ke dekat pintu memunggungi Jinyoung. Dia baru menyadari jika suara di luar tidak ada lagi. Kemana para dongsaengnya? Pikirnya hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah selsai?", Mark memapah Jinyoung yang tampak lemah, naluri. Jinyoung mengangguk lemah. "Sebaiknya kita keluar. Mereka pasti berpikir yang macam-macam", Jinyoung kembali mengangguk. Mark membiarkan Jinyoung berjalan di depannya lebih dulu. Kalau Jinyoung tiba-tiba ambruk dia bisa memegangnya.

Baru saja menjejakkan kakinya beberapa langkah, Jinyoung mematung sampai-sampai Mark menabraknya pelan. Jinyoung ingin kembali ke kamar mandi tapi begitu berbalik kali ini giliran tubuhnya yang terbentur tubuh Mark. Suara Jinyoung yang mengaduh akhirnya terdengar oleh kelima member dan manager yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku sudah tahu Jinyoung-ah", Manager hyung melihat ke arah Jinyoung dan Mark yang tertunduk,"bergabung disini!", tegas Manager hyung.

"Aku tak habis pikir kalian menyembunyikan masalah ini dariku!. Kalian pikir ini masalah kecil yang bocah seperti kalian bisa selesaikan sendiri,huh?!,"Manager hyung berkacak pinggang, napasnya terengah. Pandanganya bergantian menyelusuri ketujuh manusia di depannya.

"Dalam empat hari kalian akan comeback! Ck! Kalau PD-nim tau bagaimana,hah?!", Manager hyung tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Alasan kalian apa?", jeda sejenak, dia tahu tak ada yang berani menyahut,"Melindungi Jinyoung?!", ledak manager hyung lagi. Bahkan Jaebum, sang leader dan yang tertua juga tak berani berkomentar apapun.

Jinyoung sudah daritadi menangis, dia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terisak. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaebum gemetar. "Jeoseonghaeyo…", lirih Jinyoung, pecah sudah tangisnya.

"Apa kalian ingin comeback berenam?", tawar manager hyung yang berhasil membuat ke enam member mendongak menatapnya.

"Hyung-", ucap Jaebum tertahan.

"Jeoseonghaeyo…hiks,,," Jinyoung mengusapi air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Berhentilah menangis, tak akan selesai masalahmu", Manager hyung bersidekap mengalihkan pandanganya. Jackson mengusap pundak Jinyoung yang menangis di pelukan leader mereka. "Hyung…bisakah kau lembut sedikit? Jinyoung perempuan sekarang?", Jackson ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Jaebum saat ini untuk memeluk Jinyoung.

"Haish! Pusing aku menghadapi bocah-bocah ini!", Manager hyung kemudian keluar dari dorm meninggalkan tujuh orang yang seketika kembali hening.

"Lupakan saja apa yang dikatakan Manager hyung barusan. Kita akan cari solusinya…", Jackson beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Jinyoung.

"Keundae eotokkhae?...hiks…hiks…sudah tiga hari…", Jinyoung kembali terisak. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Gara-gara dia jadwal GOT7 akan kacau, mereka akan mengecewakan ahgase.

"Kita akan comeback bertujuh Noona", Yugyeom tersenyum bersimpuh di depan Jinyoung.

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menarik diri dari pelukkan sang leader,"bisakah aku sendiri dulu?".

"Wae? Jangan bunuh diri Noona…", Bambam ikutan mendekati Jinyoung.

"Aniya", Jinyoung mengusap rambut Bambam,"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan".

"Mau kutemani?", Mereka saling melempar tatapan karena keenam namja tersebut kompak menawarkan diri untuk menemani Jinyoung jalan-jalan. Jinyoung tersenyum lemah,"Tidak usah….Sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan tanpa khawatir diikuti fans. JJa..aku pergi dulu", Jinyoung bangkit lalu menyambar jaket biru muda – entah punya siapa – sebelum meninggalkan dorm.

HANGANG PARK

Jinyoung berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas. Udara sore yang sejuk setidaknya menghilangkan sedikit tekanan yang dia rasakan. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk duduk di atas batu. Matanya memandang riak sungai di depannya. Pikirannya sibuk mencari solusi agar dia bisa berubah menjadi namja lagi dengan segera.

"Apa aku mundur saja?". Bisiknya pelan.

"Eoh? Neon yeogi isseo?". Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jinyoung. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati seorang gadis ( mungkin masih SMA) berkepang dua menatap dirinya,"Jaegayo?", Jinyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri meyakinkan si penanya.

"Ne…", si gadis mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya,siapa? Pikirnya. Seingatnya dia tak pernah melihat apalagi mengenal gadis ini.

"Apa orang yang kau sukai sudah menyukaimu juga?", tanya si gadis yang membuat alis Jinyoung makin menyatu.

"Chakka..chakka..neon nuguya?".

"Eyy..neo kiyeokanayo?",(kamu tak ingat?) si gadis menatap Jinyoung yang kebingungan dengan mata bulatnya.

"aniji…memangnya kau siapa?", kesal mulai terbit pada Jinyoung. Si gadis berdecak pelan,"Yah…kau kan yang bilang_"

FLASHBACK

3 hari yang lalu…

Gedung JYP lantai 1

Jinyoung menatap orang yang bercengkrama tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Senyum orang itu tampak begitu bahagia. Jinyoung sampai ikut tersenyum melihatnya tapi hatinya tak bisa di pungkiri untuk berharap jika senyuman itu dia penyebabnya. "Hyung aku ke minimarket depan sebentar", pamit Jinyoung pada managernya. Mungkin segelas minuman dingin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di minimarket Jinyoung hanya berdiri di depan mesin pendingin minuman. Kenapa dia malah mengingat orang itu lagi. Dia berdecak pelan, mengambil minuman dingin asal akhirnya dan membawanya ke kasir. Jinyoung memutuskan duduk di dalam minimarket sebentar. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah gadis yang tampak sedang mendengarkan music dengan headset. Iseng Jinyoung melongok pada ponsel gadis itu yang terhubung dengan headsetnya. Kebetulan lampu layarnya menyala. "Ah..bukan ahgase…", ucap Jinyoung pelan mengenali empat huruf china putih yang terbingkai garis putih diluarnya. (ada yg tau ini albumnya siapa?)

Jinyoung kembali ke posisi duduknya lagi lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya. Wajahnya kembali sendu,"Apa aku harus jadi perempuan dulu?", ucapnya konyol. Tanpa disadari Jinyoung, si gadis mengecilkan volume musiknya semenjak Jinyoung duduk di sebelahnya.

FLASBACK_END

"Seolma..", Tunjuk Jinyoung pada gadis di depannya.

"Masih belum ya?", si gadis dengan enteng bertanya.

"Yah! Cepat kembalikan aku seperti semula!", Jinyoung menyergap bahu si gadis dan mengguncang-guncangnya ganas.

"Yah! Keuman! Appo,Appo,Appo", Si gadis menepis tangan Jinyoung yang meremas bahunya.

"Aku tak bisa mencabutnya", ucap si gadis lagi.

"MWO? Neo kkijibeya!", bentak Jinyoung frustasi tanpa sadar mengumpat.

"Kau yang mengubahku tapi tak bisa menyembuhkan! Lalu siapa, eoh?", Jinyoung yang tadi berpikir sudah menemukan jalan keluar kembali berhadapan dengan jalan buntu.

"Tentu saja orang yang mencintaimu!", lanjut si gadis agak kesal karena dibentak-bentak. Jinyoung mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. Apalagi sih maksud gadis ini? Jinyoung memutar otaknya.

Sementara tak jauh dari situ…

Seseorang yang dari tadi ada di balik pohon – tak jauh dari dua gadis itu- ikut mendengar solusi yang dibicarakan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Heokshi…jaegayo?", ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali ke dorm.

* * *

Yeaaaa…akhirnya selesai chap ini…mulai panas ya?

Banyak misteri….kira-kira siapa tuh yang ngintip2 di balik pu'un? Jaebumi? Markeu? Jackseuni? Youngjaeyah? Bambami? Ato si maknae Yugyeomi?

Sebelumnya abi minta maap chapter sebelumnya banyak typonya…efek update grasa-grusu…

Seperti tugas makalah, pas lese ngeprint baru ketahuan ada typo…hadeeuuhh,,

Anyway…abi baper gara2 mereka bakalan dateng ke Jekardah sebulan lagi ( ada yg udh liat pidio promonya?)…dede' ke kotanya Noona kek sekali-kali yah…


	6. MAYDAY day 3 part 3

MAYDAY

Day 3 part 3

* * *

Jinyoung membuka pintu dorm dengan semangat. Dia bahkan lupa memakai alas kaki, berlari menuju ruang tengah tersenyum sumringah sampai keenam pemuda yang sekarang ada di depannya menatapnya heran.

"Noona kenapa?", tanya Youngjae pertama kalinya.

"Chajjasseo…chajjasseo…", ucap Jinyoung girang hampir melompat-lompat.

"Mwoga?", tanya Mark masih menatap Jinyoung yang sumringah.

"Cara agar aku kembali normal", tambah Jinyoung lagi semakin girang karena penderitaannya sebentar lagi akan usai.

"Chinca?/Cheongmal?", pekik kelima orang orang di depannya karena salah satu di antara mereka sudah tahu.

"Eottoke?", Bambam paling penasaran.

"Aku harus mencari seorang ahgase. Lebih tepatnya fansku", simpul Jinyoung setelah berbicara dengan gadis berkepang yang ditemuinya di hangang park.

"Hah?", koor namja-namja di depannya.

"Aku harus mencari orang yang mencintaiku. Keurigo…ahgaseneun, majayo?", Jinyoung mencari pembenaran jika pemikirannya tepat.

"eeyy…memangnya disini tak ada orang yang mencintaimu", ooppss! Jaebum keceplosan. Semua pandangan langsung menyorot pada sang leader.

"Maksud,hyung?", Jinyoung menatap Jaebum curiga.

"Hyung menyukai Jinyoung noona?", todong Yugyeom. Mata Jinyoung membola mendengar pertanyaan Yugyeom padahal yang di tanya Jaebum.

"Aku juga suka", Jackson tak mau kalah. Jinyoung menatap Jackson kaget, apa-apaan ini?

"Yah…nado~~ ", nada suara Yugyeom di ayunkan sambil sikutnya menekan rusuk Jackson. Jinyoung kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada maknaenya tak kalah kaget.

"Na do", cicit Bambam. Bambam juga? Pikirnya sedikit horror.

"Mwo?", Jackson dan Yugyeom berhenti bertengkar mendengar suara Bambam yang memang duduk di sebelah Yugyeom.

"Nado!", Youngjae dan Mark berkata bersamaan hingga membuat keduanya saling tatap dan Jinyoung, yah,,,well..tambah pusing. Jinyoung sampai bergidik. Apa-apaan mereka ini? kalau begini siapa yang akan Jinyoung cium? Oops….Padahal niat awalnyakan mencari seorang ahgase, kenapa jadi keenam namja ini yang mengaku cinta padanya?.

FLASHBACK

 _"Keurae…lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Atau dia lakukan?", tanya Jinyoung mencoba tenang karena sepertinya ada titik terang mengenai masalahnya._

 _"Keureom…dia harus me-nan-da-i cintanya", si gadis menjentikkan jarinya. Dahi Jinyoung langsung berkerut. Bicara dengan gadis ini seperti bicara dengan buku peribahasa, implicit semua bahasanya._

 _"Bagaimana caranya?"._

 _"Cara apanya?", si gadis malah balik bertanya._

 _"Tentu saja menandai cinta kau bilang", Jinyoung mengeratkan giginya._

 _"Uhm….molla", jawab si gadis enteng sambil menggedikkan bahunya._

 _"Yah! Sudah membuat orang seperti ini, masih saja!", emosi Jinyoung naik lagi. Tidak bisa ya gadis ini langsung memberikan jalan keluar? Tidak usah berbelit-belit seperti ini. Jinyoung menghela napas untuk menenangkan emosinya. Dia butuh informasi dari gadis ini, jadi dia harus tenang agar masalahnya cepat selesai._

 _"Jadi…uhm..menandai yang kau maksud…ki…kisseu?", hanya itu yang terbersit di pikiran Jinyoung tentang menandai. Jinyoung berharap jawaban tidak atau jawaban lain dari mulut gadis di depannya tapi, si gadis malah menggedikan bahunya lagi._

 _"haish? Apa itu artinya iya?", Jinyoung mengambil kesimpulan._

 _"Just try it…eoh? Aku harus pergi. Himneyo, eonni!", si gadis meninggalkan Jinyoung yang mematung. Jinyoung berteriak memanggil gadis tersebut tapi sepertinya dia menulikan telinganya._

 _"Auch, Chincha cheom!", bahkan Jinyoung tak tahu nama gadis itu._

FLASHBACK_END

Suasana kembali ribut, tak terima mereka tiba-tiba semua menyukai Jinyoung. Yeoja berambut hitam itu menutup telinganya duduk bawah dekat ujung sofa sebelah kiri.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kau lakukan jika menemukan orang yang mencintaimu?", Mark yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Jinyoung memilih tidak lagi ikut bertengkar.

"Ung…soal itu…tidak pasti sih hyung", Jinyoung yang menyadari keberadaan Mark di dekatnya kembali merunduk.

"Malhaebwa, eung?", Mark menyentuh punggung tangan Jinyoung.

"Kisseu", cicit Jinyoung lebih seperti berbisik.

"Ne? Lebih keras aku tak bisa dengar", jujur Mark yang memang tak dengar suara Jinyoung barusan.

"Kita harus berciuman!", suara Jinyoung yan mendadak lantang menghentikan perkelahian di sofa. Jinyoung menatap horror, sadar akan suaranya barusan yang terlalu frontal. Mark mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha mencerna ucapan Jinyoung.

Yugyeom bersiul,"tak masalah…".

"Yah, neon!", sang leader tak terima maknaenya seakan menginginkan Jinyoung hanya menciumnya.

"Tapi…kalian semua bilang mencintaiku, siapa yang harus ku cium?", muka horror Jinyoung masih sama.

"Coba saja satu-satu", usul Jackson yang membuat Jinyoung memalingkan badannya. Dia tak mau ciumannya terbuang sia-sia begitu. Apalagi siapapun yang akan dia cium pertama kali nanti adalah first kissnya dia.

"Kapanlagi kau bisa memcium member GOT7 semuanya sekaligus", tambah Jackson, bangga.

"Heose hyung", celetuk Bambam.,

"Kalau begitu di urut saja yang paling tua. Mark hyung tetap duduk di situ, Gyeom geser ke ujung!", Sang leader memberi perintah. Jackson sudah sumringah. Yugyeom merengut, hanya karena dia paling muda kenapa selalu jadi yang terakhir?. Jinyoung juga ingin protes, dia kan belum bilang setuju, Jaebum hyung kok seenaknya begitu?.

"Demi kesembuhanmu, Nyoung", ucap Jaebum seperti membaca keraguan di wajah Jinyoung. Si gadis menghela napas pasrah. Terserah deh, yang penting dia bisa kembali dulu. Hanya ciumankan, bukan yang lain.

"Do it…", bisik Mark ketika Jinyoung mengambil posisi bersimpuh di depannya. Jinyoung tampak masih ragu. Mark tersenyum lembut,"aku akan tutup mata, biar kau tak gugup", ucapan Mark otomatis diikuti yang lain. Mau hyung membuka atau menutup mata tetap saja aku gugup pikirnya.

"Gomawo", Jinyoung tetap berterimakasih. Dia menarik napas kemudian menghelanya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Mark. Satu detik, dua detik, hingga lima detik tak ada perubahan. "Eopseoyo…", lirih Jinyoung. Mark perlahan membuka matanya, ada sorot kecewa tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Jadi kau bohong? Pikir Jinyoung dalam hatinya. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit agar emosinya tidak kentara.

"Jangan buka mata dulu!", perintah Jinyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mark.

"Coba saja…", usul Mark melihat Jinyoung kembali ragu.

Cup!

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jaebum. Lima detik berlalu begitu saja Jinyoung tidak merasakan perubahan apapun.

"Eopseoyo?", Jaebum membuka matanya mendapati Jinyoung menggeleng lemah.

"Naega…chincha naega…", Jackson sekarang ribut di sebelah Jaebum. Jinyoung menghela napasnya lagi.

Cup!

Satu kecupan untuk Jackson. Uhuk! Jinyoung terbatuk. Jaebum dan Mark sudah menahan napas, apa Jackson sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jinyoung.

"Maja! Bwayo! Naega…", Jackson tak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu membuka mata sedangkan Jinyoung masih berambut panjang. Desah lega terdengar dari dua manusia di sebelahnya.

"Chakka…Chakka…bagaimana kalau kita balik, Youngjae mencium Jinyoung?", usul Jaebum.

"Lalu kita?", Jackson protes, yang menciumnya tadi Jinyoung bukan dia. Wah…hilang kesempatan emas.

"Diam deh Jackson hyung", Bambam membuka matanya, gerah daritadi Jackson yang paling banyak bicara. Alamiah Bam…

Youngjae berjengit, sedikit kaget akan usul perubahan yang Jaebum maksud. Kenapa dia yang jadi kelinci percobaan (lagi)? Jaebum hyung sengaja?.

"Noona…jangan gampar aku lagi, ne?", Youngjae berwajah takut.

"Aniyo…".

Cup!

Youngjae mencium Jinyoung kilat.

"Apa itu ciuman? Kilat aja lebih lama-ouch!", protes Jackson tapi buru-buru di pukul Jaebum.

Masih sama, Jinyoung masih jadi perempuan.

"Pasti aku yang akan mengubah Jinyoung noona. Ingat waktu noona terpesona saat aku gendong, ouch!", Yugyeom menghentikan ocehannya sambil mengusap pahanya yang di pukul Jinyoung.

Bambam memegang pundak Jinyoung, menghela napas dan Cup! Bambam akhirnya mencium Jinyoung. Semua menatap pada dua manusia itu. Sepuluh detik berlalu, lalu musim berganti ( becanda deng…tegang amat nungguin ciumannya…kkkk). Dan well…Jinyoung masih tetap cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai.

"Jelaskan… aku yang paling mencintai Noona…", Yugyeom kembali berkoar. Jinyoung mendelik ke arah Yugyeom.

"Eeyy,,,injeonghae noona…".

"Diam!", ancam Jinyoung yang mulai emosi dan panic. Dia masih mau mempercayai kesimpulan yang diambil di awal benar. Meski itu artinya – mungkin- maknaenyalah yang akan membebaskannya.

"Saranghae noona…chincha saranghae…".

"Awas kalau sampai tidak bisa…aku akan mengulitimu karena bicaramu itu, maknaeyah…", ancam Jaebum menahan emosi.

"Lakukan saja Kim Yugyeom", itu Mark yang bicara.

Yugyeom memegang pipi noonanya. Jackson sudah akan protes tapi ditahan Jaebum. Yugyeom mencium Jinyoung cukup lama, yang jelas lebih lama dari kelima namja sebelumnya.

"Yah!", bentak hyugnya serempak bersamaan.

"Hihihi…mian…", cengir Yugyeom melepaskan ciumannya. Jinyoung sampai terduduk memegangi dadanya.

"Jinyoung…", Jaebum memegangi pundaknya.

"Aku berhasil sepertinya…", Yugyeom tersenyum bangga.

"Sial! Kau mencuri kesempatan!". Todong Jinyoung kesal.

"Eh? Kau tidak berubah?", Yugyeom heran karena sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik Jinyoung masih bertubuh perempuan.

"Apanya yang berubah?!", Jinyoung tambah kesal.

"Ah! Keurae…mian…", jawab Yugyeom polos.

"Wah…jadi nih dikuliti…", Jackson meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ini aneh, Kenapa Jinyoung noona tak berubah juga?", Youngjae mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa mungkin maksudnya lain? menandai?", Jaebum mencoba berpikir jalan lain. Dia lupa dengan kata-katanya barusan untuk menguliti maknaenya. Berterimakasihlah pada Youngjae. Yugyeomi…

"Aku harus mencari gadis itu lagi…", Jinyoung bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Yah…yah…kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?", Jaebum menahan lengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas lewat.

"Mana mungkin gadis muda yang berkeliaran jam segini, hantu iya…", canda Jackson.

"Mereka benar. Selesai latihan vocal besok, aku temani mencari", tawar Mark mencoba membujuk Jinyoung.

"Ouh, Mark hyung…mau buat gossip pergi dengan perempuan?", celetuk maknaenya. Jinyoung perempuan dan dia hanya 'seseorang biasa' sekarang.

"Biar aku pergi sendiri saja, hyung. Terima kasih", Jinyoung menghargai tawaran Mark tapi perkataan Yugyeom benar juga. Bisa gawat dia yang saat ini keluar dengan anggota GOT7.

Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat, pencarian akan dilanjutkan – terpaksa- sendiri besok oleh Jinyoung. Sudah lewat dari jam satu malam tapi Jinyoung masih terjaga. Apanya yang salah? Apa Jinyoung salah mengartikan maksud gadis itu? Ya Tuhan waktunya tinggal tiga,tidak, dua hari lagi. Kalau besok tidak ketemu bagaimana?

"Kau belum tidur?", sebuah suara membuat Jinyoung terbangun. Dia memilih untuk duduk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", Jinyoung memeluk lututnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha…aku yakin kita pasti menemukan jalannya. Jja…lebih baik kau tidur sekarang…", namja itu mendorong tubuh Jinyoug agar tidur lagi.

"Hyung…", panggil Jinyoung yang dipasangi selimut. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Temani aku sampai tertidur ne?", pinta Jinyoung sejenak lupa dia bukan lagi laki-laki sekarang. Tapi dia butuh sandaran saat ini.

"Hu-uhm…tidurlah, akan kutemani", diusapnya kepala Jinyoung hingga perlahan Jinyoung terlelap termasuk dirinya menyusul untuk tidur.

* * *

Ngga nyangka update kemarin komenya paaaaaaaanjang…

Gomawo…abi terharu….;)

Masih belum jelas nih sapa yang ngintip….sabaaaaar….

Nah yang ini siapa lagi nih yang Jinyoung sampe minta temenin bobo', nah lhoooo…

Yangg minta couple pepigyeom…uhm….gimana yah? Jadiin ngga yah?

Ngga ada yang dukung Jackyoung nih?

Ato udah yakin OTP yang abi pakai?

Ada special part yang day 4 sama 5, semacam omake…

Tunggu yah…

Sekali lagi terimakasih repiuuuunya….*bow90*


	7. MAYDAY Special

Abi update massal nih...2 chapter sekaligus...

yang ini special...dua hari setelah Jinyoung ketemu dengan gadis yang mengubahnya...

Cerita yang terjadi selama dua hari sebelum mereka kembali menggila...

* * *

 **MAYDAY**

 **Special Day 4**

* * *

Latihan Vokal

Gedung JYP lantai dua

Jinyoung memilih duduk di atas sofa sementara yang lain duduk menyebar di lantai. Mereka sedang pemanasan sebelum JYP PD-nim datang. Suasana masih aman terkendali layaknya ruang latihan vocal seharusnya. Sampai…

"SUARAKU!", teriak Jinyoung mengguncang ruang latihan. Yang lain sampai menghentikkan kegiatan mereka.

"Waeyo?", Jackson mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jinyoung.

"Suaraku berubah", ringis Jinyoung.

"Iya sih, memang jadi beda", Youngjae mengiyakan. Lagipula kenapa baru nyadarnya sekarang? Sejak pertama kali berubah jadi perempuan suaranya ikut berubah. Aneh. Pikir Youngjae

"Ah~..ah~..ambil suara dalam", Jaebum yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Youngjae memberi ide.

"Jinyoung noo-ouch! Apaan sih Bam?", Yugyeom bersungut tak terima Bambam tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Hyung, bukan Noona. Kita sedang latihan tau", jelas Bambam sebelum di gaplok balik oleh Yugyeom.

"Keceplosan dikit doang…", Yugyeom melengos.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyanyi dengan suara seperti itu", Jinyoung terhenyak di sofa.

"Noo-hyung, padahal tadinya aku yang mau bilang begitu", Yugyeom kecewa guyonannya dijelaskan lebih dulu oleh Jinyoung.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak", JYP muncul tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi hening – cenderung awkward- seketika. Melihat anak-anaknya terdiam tak ada yang menyahuti sapaannya, JYP menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Tunggu-tunggu…aku mencium yang aneh-aneh…", JYP tiba-tiba mengomentari suasana ruang latihan yang tak biasa pagi ini. Suasana beralih menjadi tegang bagi anggota GOT7. Semua menarik napas tajam. Apa JYP menyadari ada sesuatu, atau mungkin manager hyung sudah mengatakannya?.

"Kalian kenapa? Ada yang salah?", tanya JYP menatap satu-satu member GOT7.

"hahaha..tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hyung-nim tiba-tiba masuk membuat kami kaget…hahaha…", Jaebum mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian seperti menahan napas saat aku masuk, memangnya aku vampire".

"hahaha..kami terlalu focus hyung-nim…", Jackson bangkit dari sofa menghampiri pimpinan managemen tempat mereka bernaung.

"Jinyoungi?", tiba-tiba saja JYP menyebut nama Jinyoung yang tampak tegang. Perlahan lelaki itu mendekati pemuda ( Jinyoung kembali menyamar) yang memiliki nama sama dengannya. Cukup lama JYP memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sudah kemana-mana pikirannya. Tamat sudah riwayatnya jika JYP mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Hyuuuuung…bantu aku..jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau sakit?", JYP akhirnya buka suara.

"eoh? Ah…n..nde…tapi aku sudah minum vitamin", Jinyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau gugup sekali. Suaramu sampai berubah…hahaha..".

Jleb! Wajah Jinyoung pucat lagi.

"Bindeng mungkin hyung-nim bindeng…flu..flu", Jackson membela asal.

"Jaga kondisimu, Ji-Nyoung. Kalian juga, dua hari lagi kalian premiere live", JYP mengambil alih kursi yang diduduki Jaebum dan Youngjae untuk memulai latihan vocal mereka pagi ini. syukurlah JYP tak sadar perubahan Jinyoung.

(JI_NYOUNG)

Latihan vocal memang sudah selesai 30 menit lalu tapi, semua anggota GOT7 masih berada di ruang latihan. Jaebum dan Youngjae sesekali memainkan lagu lain dari album baru mereka. Rapper line duduk melingkar mengulang bagian-bagian rap di setiap lagu. Yugyeom memilih menyempurnakan gerakan dancenya sambil sesekali bergumam lagu yang sedang dia peragakan. Sementara Jinyoung yang kali ini ikut duduk di lantai menggumamkan sesuatu dari lirik lagu baru mereka.

"Mark hyung bagaimana mengucapkan kata ini dengan benar?", dia rupanya menyempurnakan artikulasi bagiannya di lagu baru mereka.

"Mana-mana?', Yang nyahut malah Jackson karena dia duduk paling dekat dengan Jinyoung saat itu. Bahkan yang ditanya belum sempat buka suara.

"Dih…Jackson hyung…yang ditanyakan Mark hyung", sewot Bambam.

"Aku kan juga bisa…", Jackson mengambil kertas di tangan Jinyoung.

"Biar saja,Bams", Mark mengalah.

"Hyung…", Jinyoung keki malah dicuekin.

"Eh,iya", Jackson nyengir,"Yang ini dibaca Flaei", Jackson memberi contoh.

"Feulai?", Jinyoung mencoba meniru ucapan Jackson.

"Kau bicara bahasa inggris atau kanton ( bahasa hongkong)?", ledek Jackson setengah bercanda mendengar pengucapan Jinyoung.

"Serius dong ngajarnya!", Jinyoung kesal memukul lengan Jackson yang malah menjadikannya bahan bercandaan.

"Abang serius ngajarinnya daritadi,dek. Kamu aja yang masang muka ngegemesin terus…", Jackson mencoba untuk mencubit pipi Jinyoung tapi si empunya pipi keburu menghindar.

"Beneran nih…", Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Iya-iya..ulangi-ulangi….",Jackson mengucapkan lirik bahasa inggris bagian Jinyoung yang berusaha di ulang Jinyoung tapi, yang keluar malah seperti kata lain.

"Kau seperti bilang 'f*ck' again-ouch!", Jackson mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari gulungan kertas,"Kau ini, sini aku saja!", rupanya Mark si pelaku pemukulan tadi mengambil alih tugasnya kembali.

"Bisa tidak, tidak usah mukul-mukul. Aku baru bilang katanya, bukan praktek langsung,"Jackson pura-pura marah namun langsung pergi dari tempat itu karena Mark bersiap memukulnya lagi.

* * *

MAYDAY

Special Day 5

* * *

Jinyoung merosot di sofa dormnya, ruang tengah sepi hanya ada dia seorang. Sepertinya yang lain sedang ada di dapur, Jinyoung mendengar beberapa suara dari arah sana. Jinyoung tampak lelah – pikiran dan tubuh – sehabis berkeliling sekitaran kota. Dia baru kembali dari misinya untuk menemukan gadis itu lagi. Dan bisa di tebak, sampai malam Jinyoung tak bisa menemukan gadis yang bahkan – dengan bodohnya- dia lupa menanyakan namanya.

Jinyoung membuka mata ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekatnya.

"Wasseoyo?", Mark, pemilik langkah kaki tadi, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jinyoung yang mengangguk lemah.

"kau belum menemukannya?", Mark menyodorkan minuman yang dia bawa ke tangan Jinyoung. Si gadis berambut hitam mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Minumlah dulu, aku bisa buat lagi nanti", Mark mengerti maksud Jinyoung menatapnya dan minuman ditangannya bergantian.

"Gomawo hyung", ucapnya meminum seteguk teh yang diberikan Mark. Setelahnya terdengar desahan napas dari bibir mungilnya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Hanya suara obrolan di dari dapur yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Eoh? Kau sudah kembali?", itu Jaebum yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Pantas Jinyoung tak mendengar suara Jaebum mengobrol di dapur.

"Ne..hyung…", suara Jinyoung terdengar sendu.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku mencarinya tapi tak ketemu juga, waeee? Hiks…", tangis Jinyoung yang ditahannya sejak tadi pecah bersama ganjalan dihatinya yang mengganggu. Buru-buru Jaebum merangkulnya ( Uh-Oh, Mark keduluan). Jaebum mengusap punggung Jinyoung sambil mendesis agar Jinyoung tenang dan menghentikkan tangisnya.

"Kita bisa membantu kalau kau mau", tawar Mark yang tak tega melihat kondisi Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana caranya? Itu bahkan bisa memperumit situasi!", Jelas Jinyoung sambil terisak.

"Lagipula yang tahu wajahnya kan cuma aku! Bagaimana kalian mau mencarinya!", suara Jinyoung meninggi bahkan menjurus untuk membentak. Mark sempat sedikit tersentak mendengar nada suara Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba berubah. Jaebum memberi kode dengan matanya agar Mark diam saja dulu. Jaebum tahu Jinyoung dalam mode sensitive kronis.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu", ucap Mark lemah, merasa bersalah membuat mood Jinyoung semakin menyentuh dasar.

"Itu sama sekali tak membantu,Mark!", Jinyoung yang putus asanya sudah hampir mencapai 100% menjerit kesal tapi sejurus kemudian menyadari siapa yang dia bentak,"hyung…", bisiknya entah melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi atau memanggil Mark yang mematung saking kagetnya. Jaebum saja hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap atas reaksi Jinyoung barusan.

"Mark hyung..Jaebum hyung…", pandangan Jinyoung bergantian memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dua hyung tertuanya.

"Ma..maafkan aku. Aku butuh menyegarkan diri", Jinyoung buru-buru meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk ke kamar mandi. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi saja agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apa aku salah bicara?", Mark tersenyum getir mengingat reaksi Jinyoung barusan yang bahkan diluar dugaan Mark dan Jaebum.

"Dia hanya sedang sensitive,Hyung", Jaebum menepuk-nepuk pundak Mark yang tampak merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Jinyoung noona?", Youngjae mewakili maknae line yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Sepertinya mereka berhenti mengobrol ketika mendengar suara jeritan Jinyoung. Oh…Jackson sedang tidak ada di dorm. Shooting barangkali. Mereka bertiga kemudian bergabung dengan hyungnya di sofa dan di bawah.

"Iya…", saut jaebum sekenanya.

"lalu kemana noona sekarang?", Yugyeom yang baru saja duduk sudah mau berdiri lagi. Rupanya dia ingin ke toilet padahal yang bertanya dia, belum juga di jawab dia sudah kabur.

"Kebiasaan tuh anak, belum selesai ngomong sudah pergi", Jaebum geleng-geleng kesal dengan si maknae bongsor.

"Auch! HYUUUUUUUUNg", Suara Yugyeom tiba-tiba terdengar. Bambam dan Youngjae lebih dulu mencari keberadaannya. Si kurus dan si gembil menemukan Yugyeom terkapar di depan pintu kamar mandi di kamar Jinyoung. Dia mengusap-usap mukanya yang basah kuyup. Bambam mencoba melongok ke pintu kamar mandi yang terrbuka. Tampak Jinyoung memegang handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya dengan posesif serta sebuah gayung ditangan dengan tatapan horror pada maknae yang sekarang mengerang karena perih.

"Kena karma kan…", Jaebum muncul lalu melempar handuk ke arah Yugyeom yang masih mengerang.

Rupa-rupanya Yugyeom yang tadi hendak pipis di kamar mandi Jinyoung tidak tahu sipemilik sedang ada di dalam. Jadi deh segayung air + sabun mendarat sempurna di wajahnya karena JInyoung kaget. Untung ngga sampai gayung-gayungnya yang ikut melayang.

* * *

Ahhh…abi rasanya mecahin rekor buat reader penasaran…xixixixixi…ketawa evil bareng Coco…

Chap depan semoga bisa diperpanjang…dan abi kasih bonusnya…hahaha *ketawa nista

Gimana? gimana? udah mulai yakin siapa OTPnya?

Oranyellow-chan Jinyoung ngga sengaja mengandai-andai jadi cewek yang diartikan sebagai sebuah permohonan oleh si gadis ajaib yang ngedenger itu, nah si gadis yang ngedenger pengennya ngebantu JInyoung yang ujung-ujungnya bakalan mempertemukan Jinyoung dengan orang yang sayang banget sama dia, percis seperti yang Jinyoung harapkan bahkan lebih. Soal siapa si gadis? Tunggu yah…chap depan ada koq.


	8. MAYDAY DAY 6

maap lagi..abi update pendek...

chap terakhir abi apdate besok deh...

MAYDAY

Day : 7

* * *

Hari sudah malam tapi Jinyoung masih belum menemukan gadis yang dicarinya selama dua hari, tidak, sudah tiga hari. Putus asa. Lelah. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm. Matanya sembab, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk pengunduran diri.

"Hah….sudah kuberi petunjuk masih tak ada perubahan", sebuah suara membuat kepala Jinyoung menoleh ke samping. Gadis berhoodie hitam sedang mendengarkan music dengan santai bersandar pada tembok bangunan depan dorm.

"Yah!Neon!", Jinyoung menggeret si gadis agak ke dalam. "Petunjuk matamu!", Jinyoung menumpahkan emosi dan kelelahannya,"Aku bahkan harus mencium ke enam temanku!".

"Kau mencium semuanya? Whoaaahhh…daebak!", mata si gadis membulat antara takjub dan kaget.

"Shikkeuro!", sungguh, Jinyoung malas mengingatnya lagi.

"Ok…", si gadis tak bisa menghentikan wajahnya agar tidak menyeringai," tentu saja tidak berhasil eonni", jelasnya kemudian.

"Maksudmu?", alis tebal Jinyoung menyatu mendengar penjelasan si gadis,"chakka…chakka…aku juga dicium. Jadi jelaskan teori menandaimu itu!", nada suara Jinyoung sedikit mengancam.

"Kau yang harus ditandai eonni…", tegas si gadis tetap tidak mau memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tapi aku sudah di cium…", Jinyoung juga tetap kukuh akan teorinya.

"Berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu. Paling tidak rambutmu memendek saat kau dicium orang yang juga mencintaimu", satu petunjuk singkat lagi diberikan.

"Tunggu? Kau bilang paling tidak?", otak Jinyoung memproses jika dibutuhkan hal yang lebih gila lagi untuk menyembuhkannya dari kutukan si gadis,"Yah!", Jinyoung mendelik.

"Kau kira mantraku mantra cemen yang hanya hilang karena sebuah ciuman!", Jinyoung memandangi si gadis horror karena apa yang dipikirkannya diucapkan si gadis.

Ini berarti maknae line tidak bisa jadi penyelamatnya ( Jinyoung sudah dicium oleh ketiga maknae tapi rambutnya masih pajang) . Lalu apa dari ketiga hyungdeul? ( ketiga hyungdeul dicium Jinyoung) Jinyoung tak berani membayangkan.

"Atau….", si gadis menggantung kalimatnya,"Kau tidak mencintai mereka…?", kata-kata gadis di depannya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telinga Jinyoung.

"Hah?", Jinyoung bingung harus merespon apa,"Kau ikut saja ke dorm!". Jinyoung akhirnya menyeret si gadis ke atas.

Jaebum yang melihat Jinyoung membawa pulang seorang gadis kaget. Siapa gadis ini? masa' iya Jinyoung menculik seorang gadis? Apa dia seorang ahgasae? Tidak ah, Jaebum mendapati gantungan kunci berbentuk lightstick seperti lampu taman ( maapin g mksud ngehina, abi juga ngefandom bb itu kok)

"Whoa…whoa…ada apa ini?", Jackson ikutan kaget ada gadis yang ngintil di belakang Jinyoung,"siapa gadis bantet ini?", Jackson memperhatikan gadis pendek di belakang Jinyoung.

"Yang mengubahku jadi begini", Jinyoung menyentak tangan si gadis. Sedikit meringis mengusap cekalan tangan Jinyoung yag tidak bisa di bilang santai.

"Jelaskan!", perintah Jinyoung terengah, si gadis sekarang memandangi sisa member GOT7 yang mengelilinginya.

"Shigani eopseo…", mohon Jinyoung putus asa.

"Apalagi?", Si gadis mengalihkan atensinya pada Jinyoung lagi,"Orang yang mencintaimu harus menandai cintanya, itu saja kok", hanya ulangan petunjuk yang lagi-lagi diucapkan si gadis. Jinyoung meremas rambutnya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya dan Jinyoung tidak berubah sedikit pun", Jaebum angkat bicara.

"berarti kalian tidak mencintai Jinyoung", jelas si gadis enteng.

"Kata siapa?", Yugyeom tak terima.

"Kami semua mencintai Jinyoung noona", kata Youngjae menambahkan.

Si gadis mengusap-usap dagunya," atau mungkin", tatapannya menyapu ke enam member yang lelaki," Jinyoung eonni tak mencintai kalian", si gadis mengakhiri kalimatnya yang membuat member laki-laki lainnya mengernyit. Kesal dan, uhm…kecewa? Lalu siapa yang dicintai Jinyoung? Perempuan mana? Twice? Wonder Girls? A pink?

Jinyoung sendiri ikut terhenyak, dia seperti tersindir oleh kalimat si gadis. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan jika dia menyukai salah satu membernya. Oh my…tapi bagaimana kalau 'dia' tidak mencintai Jinyoung juga? Pengakuan Jinyoung jadi tidak elit kan. Tapi…besok…Jinyoung merasakan kepala dan dadanya tak mau sinkron.

"Aniya…", lirih Jinyoung akhirnya. Semua atensi beralih pada perempuan berambut panjang itu membuat Si gadis tersenyum miring.

"Aku…aku…", semua member menahan napas,"aku menyukai salah satu member kita", aku Jinyoung yang semakin tertunduk.

"Nugu?", serobot Jackson yang tak bisa menutupi penasarannya.

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya…", rona pipi Jinyoung semakin jelas.

"Wae?", Mark ikut penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan siapa?. Jie…", Jaebum tak ingin masalah yang –menurutnya- sudah ada titik terangnya tersendat. Well…memang sulit mengatakan perasaannu begitu saja, terlebih pada orang yang kau suka. Ah…Jaebum sendiri pun diliputi penasaran.

"Keunyang…", Jinyoung tak bisa – dan tak ingin- melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eyy…noona…kau tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan juga?", Bambam mendekati Jinyoung.

"Noona…demi kami, humh?", Yugyeom maju menggenggam tangan Jinyoung yang membuat perempuan manis itu menatapnya.

Sementara yang lain mencoba membujuk Jinyoung, Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang katanya sudah mengubah Jinyoung menjadi perempuan. "Apa ciuman tidak cukup agashi?", mungkin dia bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk menyembuhkan Jinyoung jika dia bertanya hati-hati pada si gadis.

"Apa orang itu harus menikahi Jinyoung?", Mark mencoba opsi lain. Mark bukannya tidak peduli pada siapa Jinyoung menaruh hati. Dia juga ingin namanyalah yang keluar dari bibir Jinyoung tapi mengembalikan Jinyoung yang utama saat ini. Waktu mereka sudah tinggal sedikit. Kalaupun Jinyoung mengakui siapa yang dia sukai kalau tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, percuma kan?

"Keureose…'menandai'", ulang si gadis tersenyum miring. Mark tampak berpikir, tidak, maksud si gadis lebih dari menikah. Lalu apa?

Tiba-tiba Mark menarik napas tajam, matanya berkilat kaget,"Seolma…", Mark menatap si gadis,"MAKE LOVE?", suara Mark melengking, dia sendiri kaget pada ucapannya sendiri. Sungguh tiba-tiba kata itu terpikir dan terucap seperti itu. Dia tidak yakin, tapi…bukankah itu menandai juga? Secara harafiah…

"Apanya yang 'make love'?", tanya Jackson yang 'tersambung' pertama kali. Si gadis akhirnya tertawa.

"Eonni…ada yang sudah memecahkan teka-teki. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Anyeong…".

Dan puff! Si gadis menhilang begitu saja.

"Ttaekbokki?".

"Ttokkebi", Youngjae membenarkan ucapan Bambam.

Mark memerah, bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan. Dia sendiri tak menyangka tebakannya benar. Setelah tau kenapa jadi dia pusing sendiri? Oh tidak! siapa yang akan melakukannya dengan Jinyoung?

"Makeu loveu, mwoga?", tanya Yugyeom polos. Bambam sampai berdecak kemudian menarik pundak Yugyeom dan berbisik,"EEEE?!", mata si maknae melotot. Yang benar saja, tidak-tidak, dia tidak tega Noonanya digagahi begitu saja.

"Mark…apa ini akal-akalanmu?", tuduh Jackson.

"what did you say?", Mark tidak terima dituduh berbohong.

"Jika Jackson hyung yang bilang begitu pertama kali, aku mungkin percaya jika itu hanya akal-akalan", kata Youngjae.

"kau dengar sendiri kan, gadis itu bilang apa", Mark menatap sengit Jackson,"menandai yang dimaksud adalah making love or whatever they say here", Mark menghempas tubuhnya di sofa. Sudah menemukan jalan keluar malah dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Mwo?", Jaebum masih tak ingin percaya. Cara mengembalikan Jinyoung rumit sekali, tidak… orang yang akan mengembalikan Jinyounglah membuat pikiran sang leader makin rumit. Yang Jaebum tau Jinyoung bahkan belum pernah ciuman sebelum kejadian kemarin. Dia tidak rela Jinyoungnya diapa-apakan.

"Kalian gila!", Jinyoung pucat, wajahnya seperti habis nonton film horror Thailand," aku seorang perempuan sekarang. Jika aku malah hamil dan bukannya kembali? Eottokehaeyo?", Jinyoung sama sekali tak menyetujui cara gila ini.

"lalu apa kita harus memperkosa Jinyoung?", tanya Jackson bodoh atau kurang focus(?) barangkali.

HAKDIS! Pukulan beruntun dari sang leader dan maknae membungkam Jackson

"Tapi gadis itu bilang, Mark hyung memecahkan teka-tekinya", Bambam bukannya setuju tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka. Dia juga tidak tega Jinyoung melakukannya terpaksa, eh tunggu dulu,"bukankan Jinyoung bilang menyukai salah satu dari kita. Lakukan saja dengan orang itu", saran Bambam.

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh!", sergah Jinyoung yang dilemma akut.

"Setidaknya kau punya anak dari orang yang kau sukai", lanjut Bambam lagi, bercanda atau serius nih?

Semuanya tampak berpikir. Niatnya ingin menawarkan diri tapi takut digampar atau tengsin atau dianggap mesum berlebih.

"Masih mau dicoba?", Jaebum akhirnya menawarkan diri, dia sendiri putus asa. Dikejar waktu. Kalau cara ini tidak berhasil, ahhh…rasa bersalah tiba-tiba muncul di benak sang leader. Apa Jinyoung akan mengandung anaknya? Eeyyy…setahun yang lalu saja Jaebum sudah membuat seorang bayi menangis dua kali.

Jinyoung memandangi Jaebum lalu beralih pada ketiga dongsaeng, bukan 3 maknaenya Jinyoung menggeleng mengingat penjelasan sang gadis tentang ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Matanya menyorot ketiga hyungdeul bergantian. Cukup lama sampai…..

"heokshi,,,noona menyukai hyungdeul?", Yugyeom refleks menutup mulutnya. Sumpah, dia mengutuki mulut laknatnya yang meluncurkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Yugyeom daritadi memperhatikan Jinyoung menatap ketika hyung deul. Seolma…Jaebum hyung? Pikirnya melihat kilatan berbeda di mata Jinyoung menatap sang leader.

"Majayo Jinyoungah?", tanya Mark lembut, takut Jinyoung malah enggan mengakui perasannya lagi. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. Yugyeom menarik napas panjang, tebakannya benar?. Yang lain langsung riuh. Tidak menyangka Jinyoung menyukai, ani, mencintai salah satu dari ketiga hyung deul.

"Diamlah", suruh Jaebum. Sedikit lagi. Dia akan mengambil resikonya.

"Cincha? Nugunde?", Jackson tersenyum percaya diri.

"Shireo", Jinyoung menggeleng. Sudah tegang-tegang begini Jinyoung malah tak mau bilang.

"Kau mau 'keroyok bertiga'?", Jackson menaikturunkan alisnya. Mark sontak memukul Jackson yang meringis. Enak saja! Pikirnya.

"Kau mesum sekali Jackson oppa", Jinyoung tak sadar memanggil Jackson oppa.

"Owww…", koor Maknae. Jinyoung meringis.

"Yah…kalau Jinyoung noona tidak mau mengaku, besok kita comeback berenam", Youngjae bercanda. Kalau benar Jacskon, dia lega. Ah, kenapa dia jadi jahat?

"Eoh! Comeback saja berenam!", Jinyoung ngambek pergi ke kamarnya.

"Lha…kok ngambek?", Jackson bersiul-siul tak jelas.

Jaebum tersenyum, kenapa malah jadi menggoda Jinyoung? Tapi…

"keundae…tidak bisakah kau mengaku saja?", pertanyaan Jaebum membuat suasana hening kembali. Matanya memandangi satu sosok. "Gentlelah sedikit…ku rasa kau yang dimaksud".

Jackson menatap jaebum tersenyum."Majayo", kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

TBC

* * *

Siapkan tisu atau lap atau semacamnya buat next chapter.

Ada yang masih penasaran gadis yang ngubah uri eomma Ji-nyoung? Udah dibilang tuh sama bambam sama youngjae.

Anyway…slay BTS comeback,,,,ah..bulan ini dan bulan depan benar-benar tidal wave korea ( ngga comebacknya ngga dramanya…) deh…abi senang *taburbungasakura*


	9. D-Day

**Dan...**

 **The last chapter...**

 **Semoga semua misteri terjawabkan yah...**

 **Maapkan kalo typonya banyak...trutm bgian enaena...**

 **MAYDAY**

 **Day : 7 part 2**

Jinyoung kembali ke kamarnya bukanlah untuk tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini?. Dia menggenggam ponselnya erat. Daritadi dia ingin menghubungi atau setidaknya mengirimi seseorang di luar sana sebuah pesan singkat. Tapi kenapa yang dia pikirkan malah apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan Jinyoung seperti semula. Malu dan takut membuat pikirannya kacau, lagipula Jinyoung tak yakin orang yang dicintainya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana jika tidak, apa dia harus keluar dari GOT7 dan berkelana mencari orang lain yang dia cintai?. Eyyy…miris sekali. Atau Jinyoung akan menjadi perempuan selamanya, hiks, itu lebih miris lagi.

"Jinyoung kau sudah tidur?".

Sial. Umpat Jinyoung dalam hati. Saking kalutnya dia bahkan tak dengar pintu kamarnya di geser. Otaknya makin kalang kabut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Bukannya membalikkan badan, Jinyoung malah memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Untuk saja sinar yang datang dari kamar maknae dihalangi tirai dipintu kamar Jinyoung. Tadi Jinyoung tidak menyalakan lampu dan tidur menghadap tembok.

"Jinyoungi…", panggil suara itu lagi, semoga tidak kentara jika dia gemetaran,"Harusnya aku bilang saja dari awal. Masalahnya takkan jadi serumit ini". jinyoung masih mengumpat dalam hatinya. Hyung…aku tidak ingin permintaan maafmu, kalau kesini Cuma minta maaf aku jadi merasa bersalah ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jie…", suara itu semakin mendekat,"Igeo…naega ttaemuna ji? Gara-gara aku kau sampai jadi perempuan. Mianhae…", Jinyoung merasakan ada pergerakan di sebelah kasurnya. Hyung…aku tidak butuh kata maaf ucap Jinyoung menyahuti kalimat hyungnya dalam hati.

"Park Jinyoung…saranghae", sebuah pengakuan yang membuat mata Jinyoung seketika terbuka. Diikuti sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan dagu di kepalanya.

"Oh my-", _ini bukan aktingkan_? Ucapannya tadi lebih seperti bisikan. Apa Jinyoung bisa mempercayainya?. Bukankah Jinyoung harusnya bahagia? Tapi kenapa Jinyoung jadi ragu.

"Ku mohon…", suara hyungnya terdengar parau. Tidak taukah Jinyoung, dia juga merasa ragu, ketakutan jika Jinyoung tak merasakan hal yang sama,"Berbalik,Jie", yang lebih tua mengeratkan pelukannya. Jinyoung menyentuh lengan hyungnya pelan.

"Hyung…", panggilnya lirih. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Bukan aku?", tanya hyungnya lagi. Jinyoung segera menggeleng. Apa artinya bukan dia yang Jinyoung suka?. Ada perasaan kecewa yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

"Hyung…aku tidak bisa berbalik…", ucap Jinyoung lagi menyentuh lengan di pinggangnya.

"Arraseo…aku keluar…". Dia menyerah, yang terpenting Jinyoung kembali seperti dulu. Biar dia menahan sakit.

"Mark hyung memelukku terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa berbalik", Jinyoung akhirnya bisa berbalik karena Mark menarik lengannya dari pinggang Jinyoung.

Mark cengo, ekspresi bloonnya keluar lagi. Jinyoung jadi ikutan mematung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "Kau bukan mengusirku?", Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak ada menyuruhmu keluar", ucap Jinyoung polos. Aish…mereka lucu sekali.

"Keundae..gugeo…", Mark teringat pengakuannya tadi dan yes…Jinyoung 'tersambung' maksud kata-kata Mark yang tersendat-sendat. Buktinya pipinya memerah. "Mwoga..oppa?", sumpah, Jinyoung malu setengah mati memanggil Mark dengan sebutan oppa ( padahal mereka Cuma berdua). Mark sampai menengadah menatap JInyoung. Kupingnya masih baguskan? JInyoung memanggilnya apa barusan? Oppa?. eh, tapi tunggu dulu, Jinyoung juga memanggil Jackson oppa. "Aku kira kau menyukai Jackson? Kau memanggilnya oppa", Mark masih tampak ragu.

"Dia oppaku, ani, hyungku...Aku banyak menanyainya tentang oppa, maksudku hyung", Jinyoung bicara sambil menunduk memainkan bajunya. "Kau dekat dengannya juga, aku...memanggilnya oppa karena ingin kau cemburu", aku Jinyoung dengan wajah merona. Dia secara tak langsung mengakui perasaannya.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Mark, ada kelegaan dihatinya lalu diraihnya tangan Jinyoung. "Park Jinyoung", disebut nama saja sudah membuat jantungnya ngedance hard carry,"Nareul…neoneun…chincha saranghae".

Oh my, mayday! Mayday!, boleh Jinyoung pingsan sekarang?. "Neon eottoke?", Mark memandangi Jinyoung yang tertunduk. "Hm?", Mark menganngkat dagu Jinyoung agar Jinyoung menatapnnya. "Eotte?", tanyanya sekali lagi. Jinyoung malah manggut-manggut. "Jie…".

"Na…nado…", cicit Jinyoung.

"Hm? Nado mwoya?", Mark malah menggoda Jinyoung yang makin merona.

"Mark….", rengeknya menghindari tatapan hyung tertua. Mark tertawa sembari menarik Jinyoung kepelukannya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Jinyoung, mengusap lembut punggungnya. Posisi itu bertahan beberapa saat sampai Jinyoung menarik diri," Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku", wajah Jinyoung kembali sedih.

"Wae?". Mark memandangi Jinyoung.

"Itu…waktu..kisseu…", Jinyoung tak memberi penjelasan mendetail, tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Jie…cara kita salah saat itu. Kau tau aku juga kecewa, aku malah mengira kau yang benci padaku". Aku Mark merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau benci kenapa aku mengijinkanmu masuk saat aku ganti pembalut. Itu kode hyung, kode…", Jinyoung benar-benar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark.

"Geurae…aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu Jie…".

"Alasan lain kita tidak peka?". Mark hanya menggedikan bahu. Matanya mengikuti Jinyoung yang akan menyalakan lampu meja.

"Jie…". Panggil Mark. Jinyoung menggumam sebagai jawaban karena posisinya menyilangi tubuh Mark.

"Bukankah kita harus melakukan sesuatu?", Mark memberikan clue

"Maksud hyung?". Jinyoung masih berusaha meraih lampu meja di bagian atas kasur.

"Kau masih ingin jadi perempuan?". Pertanyaan Mark membuat Jinyoung menarik napas tajam. Oh my…kenapa Jinyoung bisa lupa.

"Molla…". Jinyoung malah mematung meskipun lampu sudah menyala. Jinyoung…posisimu malah menggoda Mark yang bisa membayangkan lekuk tubuh Jinyoung tepat di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau bercinta denganku?", tanya Mark lagi, menggoda Jinyoung.

"Cih…kau bicara seakan kau itu suamiku". Jinyoung akhirnya bisa menguasai diri.

"keureom…I'll be".

"Heol…anda percaya diri sekali", Jinyoung sudah duduk di sebelah Mark lagi. Mark menggeram kecewa karena lamunannya tentang Jinyoung buyar. Ah persetan…menyelam minum air kan?

"Ahk!", dia memekik saat Mark membantingnya kasar.

"Asal kau tau…aku lebih suka pisang daripada kue", dengan itu Mark membungkam Jinyoung dengan ciuman dalam.

"Hmpphh…ahh!", Jinyoung dapat merasakan tangan Mark yang menyusup di balik kaosnya.

"Sshhh…Awh!", Mark yang selama ini begitu tenang di mata Jinyoung entah kenapa berubah menjadi seperti singa kelaparan.

"Nghhh,,,hyunghhhh" Belum apa-apa Jinyoung sudah dibuat kelabakan. Bibir Mark sudah berpindah mengecupi leher Jinyoung, sesekali menjilatnya dengan tempo lambat. Tangannya yang daritadi masuk ke dalam kaos Jinyoung meremas dan terkadang memelintir putting Jinyoung bergantian.

"Hyunghhhh…tandai ditempathhh..lainhhh..hhh..sajahhhh", desah Jinyoung berusaha melepas Mark yang menempel di lehernya. Mark bangkit menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan sayu. Sial…ditatap seperti itu saja membuatnya merona.

"Take off your clothes", perintah Mark dengan suara rendah, jinyoung? Dia hanya menurut, pasrah.

Jinyoung hanya meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam. Pandangan Mark sama sekali tak beralih dari tubuh gadis di depannya. Mark tersenyum lalu memagut bibir Jinyoung sembari mengeluarkan isi bra hitam di depannya.

"Ahhmm…ssshh..awh!", Jinyoung yang tak tahu entah sejak kapan Mark sudah berpindah ke dadanya, memekik saat merasakan Mark menggigit putingnya. Bergantian dari kiri ke kanan. Oh my…kalau seperti ini, belum apa-apa Jinyoung bisa 'sampai' duluan.

"Ouhh…ssshhh…ahhhh..heehhmmm", kecupan dan hisapan Mark turun ke perut terus turun hingga paha dalam Jinyoung yang menarik napas tajam saat merasakan lidah hangat Mark menyapu bagian paha yang begitu dengan pusat gairahnya. Damn! Mark benar-benar 'memanjakannya'.

Kenikmatan Jinyoung tiba-tiba berhenti saat Mark bangkit. "Wait a sec, babe…", katanya sambil melepas pakaiannya juga. Dia panas. Apalagi melihat keadaan Jinyoung yang terlentang pasrah dengan tatapan sayu.

Pandangan Jinyoung beralih pada kotak-kotak yang mulai terbentuk diperut hyung tertuanya. Lalu turun pada gelembung yang Nampak jelas dari celana dalam abu Mark. Ouh god! Dari luar saja sudah lumayan besar.

"Wae baby?", Mark menindih Jinyoung yang semakiin merona memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda asal Amerika itu terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan poni di dahi Jinyoung. Mark kembali mencium Jinyoung. Kali ini lebih berani, Mark melesakkan lidahnya saat Jinyoung membuka bibirnya. Dibelitnya lidah Jinyoung,"Uhmm..lllhhmmm…ckphhh..huhmm", Mark melepas ciumannya kemudian meluncur ke bawah.

"Waeire?", Jinyoung yang menikmati ciuman tadi kaget.

"sstt..", Mark mendongak menatap Jinyoung lalu mengedip nakal. Jinyoung menatap Mark bingung. "Let me see it", bisiknya membuka celana Jinyoung perlahan. Mark menyeringai mesum melihat benda merah-basah di depannya sedikit berkedut diterpa helaan napasnya.

"Ah!", pekik Jinyoung ketika merasakan sesuatu menekan klitnya.

"Apa yanghhh…ahhhh...", Jinyoung menggelinjang, tubuhnya melengkung. Sebuah benda kenyal meliuk-liuk di miss V-nya.

"Kau basah..llhh…ehllmm..".

"hh…sshh…ahhh…hmmm", Jinyoung meremas-remas sprei. Lidah hangat Mark menyapu seluruh miss-Vnya. Sesekali terdengar kecipak di bawah sana saat Mark mengecup miss-Vnya.

"Awh!", Pekik Jinyoung mengangkat pinggulnya ketika Mark menggigit klitnya dan menariknya. Rambut coklat Mark pun tak luput dari remasan Jinyoung yang tak bisa menyalurkan kenikmatan lewat kata-kata. Jinyoung kembali mendesah saat lidah Mark menyapu lubangnya. Jinyoung sudah terengah menahan nikmat di bawah sana.

"Markhhhh…uuhhh..jauhkanhhh..hhhh", napas Jinyoung tersengal,"Akuhhh..awhhhh…", Jinyoung makin merasakan hisapan dan jilatan Mark di miss Vnya intens,"I'll cumhhh,,,hhh..mark-ah! Pleashhhhh..lepashhhhh", Jinyoung berusaha mendorong kepala Mark dari selangkangannya tapi sepertinya mulut Mark menempel erat. "owh,owh,owh,owh", Jinyoung sudah di ujung,"Ahhhhh…yeassssssshhh", tubuhnya melengkung saat orgasme menjemputnya, menyemburkan cairan yang dihisap Mark rakus. "F*ck!", umpatnya melihat bibir dan mulut Mark belepotan cairannya.

"Kau hebat…", puji Mark mengusak rambut Jinyoung sayang.

"Ready for the main course, babe?", Mark menurunkan celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan kejantananya yang mengacung tegak sampai ke perut. Ujungnya mengkilat karena precum, salahkan Jinyoung yang daritadi mendesah-desah membangkitkan napsu seorang Mark Tuan.

"Dia juga butuh pelumas", Mark menggoyangkan kejantanannya di depan wajah Jinyoung. Mengerti maksud Mark, Jinyoung malu-malu menggenggam kejantanan Mark. Mengurutnya pelan sehingga pemiliknya mendesah.

"Gunakan lidahmu, babe", perintah Mark.

Mula-mula Jinyoung mengecup kepala jamurnya. Menjilat batangnya sambil menatap Mark yang mulai merasa sensasi service Jinyoung. "Hummm", Jinyoung melahap kepala kejantanan Mark,"Oughhh! F*ck! Yeaahhh", Mark menjambak rambut Jinyoung yang berbaring tengkurap di sampingnya. Tangan Mark menjelajah punggung, pinggang dan bokong kenyal Jinyoung.

"Agghh…sampai bawah…kulum babe…", Mulut Jinyoung sekarang penuh. Bahkan gadis manis itu dapat merasakan ujung kejantanan Mark menyentuh kerongkongannya. Dia tersedak,"soryhh", gumam Mark mengusap lembut pipi Jinyoung. Dia tak sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya. She did f*cking good blowjob for the first time umpat Mark.

Jinyoung membiasakan ukuran Mark dimulutnya lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya. Sesekali dikocok batangnya sedangkan kepalanya dihisap membuat Mark meringis nikmat.

"shit! Jinyounghhhh…ouugghhh", lenguh Mark nikmat.

"Ouh..cummighhhh…jinyounghhhhhhh", satu teriakkan panjang dan cairan kental putih meluncur di bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung merasakan semprotan di mulutnya. Jadi begini rasa sperma? Pikirkan menjilati kejantanan Mark. Tanpa disadari gerakan Jinyoung terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Mark. Jinyoung mengecap-cecap cairan putih di mulutnya sambil sesekali menjilat jemarinya yang ikut terkena leleran.

"Hmphh!", Jinyoung tersentak karena Mark tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Jemari Mark mengusap-usap miss V Jinyoung,"So wet…sudah siap bercinta, ne?". Mark menyeringai melihat Jinyoung terengah.

"Hmmm…ngghhh…memang kita daritadi melakukan apa, oppahhh?", Jinyoung mendesahkan panggilannya. Mark terkekeh mengecup payudara Jinyoung gemas. "Ouch!", Mark menekan kejantananya di klit Jinyoung. Mark lebih mesum dari apa yang Jinyoung kira.

"Sudah tidak sabar untuk ditandai, cantik?", Mark menggesek naik turun miss V Jinyoung dengan kejantanannya sehingga si manis mendesah dan menggelinjang.

"Just do me jebalhhhhhh", mohon Jinyoung, sial Mark menggodanya habis-habisan. Mark mengecup sekali lagi bibir Jinyoung. Menarik lengan Jinyoug sehingga tergantung di bahu Mark. "remas punggungku saat terasa sakit, ok?', Jinyoung mengangguk.

Mark mulai memposisikan kejantanannya. "I'm in…", bisik Mark lirih, terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Jinyoung. "Ahk!,"pekik Jinyoung merasakan holenya terbuka paksa,"Appo!", tangannya otomatis mencakar punggung Mark yang meringis.

"Eotteh? Masih mau lanjut?", Mark istirahat sejenak saat kepala kejantanannya menembus hole Jinyoung. Dia melihat Jinyoung menahan sakit.

"Lanjutkan…oppahhh", Jinyoung mencoba tresenyum ditengah napasnya yang memburu.

"Damn!" umpat Mark saat berusaha masuk lebih dalam," rileks, babe. Aku tidak bisa masuk. Semakin sempit", Mark mengusap pinggul Jinyoung.

"aku masihhh..pehhrahwan tauhh", Jinyoung sempat-sempatnya protes.

"that's whyhhhh..i'hhh feelhhh..hgnghhh..soohhh..nghhh..proudhh", Mark masih berusaha menembus perlahan. Menahan keinginanya menghujam saja. "I behhh..nghh,,,your firstssshh…ahhhh", desahnya lega saat semua kejantanannya berhasil menembus. Jinyoung meringis, nyeri, tubuhnya bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah. Sejak awal dia tahu rasanya akan sakit apalagi melihat ukuran Mark yang malah tambah besar saat dihisap Jinyoung. Bayangkan benda selebar 4 cm menembusmu.

"Fuck! Sempit sekali", Mark bertumpuh pada sikunya agar tidak jatuh menindih Jinyoung.

"Bergeraklahhh", Jinyoung mengusap pipi Mark, tersenyum lembut,"pelan-pelan nehh". Humphh!", Jinyoung mendesah tertahan saat Mark menarik kejantananya.

Mark menggerakkan pinghulnya perlahan. Jinyoung masih sesekali meringis. Hingga…

"Ouh! Fuck there!", pekik Jinyoung nikmat, tersengat.

"Yeogi?", tanya Mark mengarahkan kejantannya. Jinyoung mengangguk, matanya terpejam. "Ouhhh..markhhh…ahahhhh…", Jinyoung menarik Mark mendekat sehingga kepala Mark berada di samping kiri kepalanya.

"Yes!oh!Shit! Arrggh!", geram Mark merasakan gesekan kejantananya di lubang Jinyoung. "Ouhh…sempit…nikmathhh…", erangnya. suara aduan paha dan pantat semakin menggema.

"ahh..daebakkkk..so bighhh,,,ouhhh", erang Jinyoung.

"Feel it babehhhh…ggghhhh", Mark tak sadar menambah keceapatannya.

"A! Awh! Markhhh! Ahhh! Uhhh…deephhhh…fastsssss", pekik Jinyoung, berkali-kali gspotnya tertusuk.

"I canthhh..i cant hold my selfhhh…ssshh", kecepatannya semakin menggila. Tubuh Jinyoung sampai tersentak-sentak tak mampu mengimbangi tenaga Mark yang entah darimana bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Nyahhhh…nikmathhh…enakhhhh…faster,yes,ah,harder", racaunya tak karuan. Sepertinya dia tak peduli suara grasak-grusuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Berbalik!", perintah Mark. Jinyoung dengan segera merubah posisinya. Menumpukkan badannya pada tangan dan lutut. Pantatnya teracung di depan Mark yang menatapnya mupeng. "No matter what your ass is the best", Mark menampar pantat Jinyoung gemas sehingga Jinyoung memekik. Detik berikutnya dia merasakan lubangnya di gesek. Kecupan di telinganya membuat sebuah desahan erotis lolos dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan itu lubangnya kembali terisi kejantanan Mark.

"F*ck!", umpat Jinyoung refleks.

"Nohhh…beibhhh…we make love, rememberhhhh".

"Hangghhhh…", Jinyoung terjungkal karena Mark tiba-tiba menambah kecepatannya, untungnya di depan ada bantal yang nehan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Mark menjalar menggesek klitnya, sesekali mencubit-cubit gemas. Tangan kirinya meremas payudaranya sedangkan bibir Mark mencumbu leher dan telinganya. Yeah…Jinyoung bertekuk lutut pada Mark saat ini. Pasrah menikmati perlakuan Mark yang begitu hebat.

"Ouhhh…Markhhhh…hmmhhh…yeasssssshhh…", Jinyoung hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. "Markhhhhh…awwwhhhhh…", Jinyoung meremas bantal saat sosdokan Mark semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Markhh…I;m close", cicit Jinyoung tak tahan dengan 4 in 1 yag diberikan Mark. Tapi Mark tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Menghujam-hujamkan kejantanannya makin keras sehingga suara yang ditimbulkan makin nyaring, pekikan Jinyoung makin keras. Menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Mark. "ah! Ah!Ah!Ah!Ahhh!".

"Arrrgg,,rrhhhahhh. Sebentar lagihhh," Mark memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya lubang yang melingkupi kejantananya,"shit! Jangan disempitkan sayanghhhh…ahhh,,,sial…dihisap penisku babehhh…". Dan sejak kapan Mark jadi begitu ahli dirty talk.

"Ouhh..Jinyounghhh….".

"Markhhh..sshhh..ah!".

"Closehh", cicit Mark dengan napas memburu,"bersamahhhhh".

"Jinyoungiihhhhhhhh", satu hentakkan tajam dan dalam, crot,crot,crot.

"Markhhhhh….oouuhhhhhhh". liangnya terasa hangat oleh semprotan sperma Mark. Keduanya terengah-engah. Menikmati puncak yang melanda mereka.

Mark pelahan menarik kejantananya. Sebagian cairannya mengalir keluar karena terlalu banyak bercampur dengan darah Jinyoung.

"Saranghae…Mark…', Lirih Jinyoung mangkup wajah Mark.

'Nado…saraghae..Jiyoungiii", Mark menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya. Dan mereka tertidur.

"Gela,gela,gela", Yugyeom geleng-geleng, meski hanya dengar suaranya, dia tahu yang di dalam menggila. Dia bahkan sampai megap-megap tadi.

"Mark hyung ganas ternyata", Bambam masih takjub dengan Mark yang berhasil membuat Jinyoung menjerit-jerit barusan.

"sudah kuduga anak itu menyimpan sisi liarnya. Rawrrr", Jackson mencakar Bambam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Youngjae ngeblank saja. Sepertinya membayangkan permainan kedua hyungnya. Mukanya memerah. Sementara sang leader hanya tersenyum tak menyadari dongaseng di sebelahnya memerah.

 **D-DAY**

Jinyoung terbangun dan menemukan sebuah wajah yang seketika membuatnya merona. Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa tidur denagn Mark hyung? Dan ini kamarnya kok. Tubuhnya terasa letih. Mark menggeliat, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jinyoung,"Ugh…tidurlah sebentar lagi,Sayang", ucap Mark masih terpejam. Jinyoung mengernyit, Mark hyung memanggilnya apa tadi? Sayang?

"Seolma…", Jinyoung meraba tubuhnya, ingat akan kutukan yang dialaminya. "Eoh? Eoh?", senyum mengembang dibibirnya ketika , merasakan rambutnya memendek, tak ada dada, dan belalainya kembali. Pantulannya dicermin makin meyakinkannya jika dia 100% sudah kembali normal. "Ah…Mark hyung!", Jinyoung memeluk hyung tertuanya senang. Mark sampai berjengit kaget, terbangun dari tidurnya karena ditimpa Jinyoung.

"Aku kembali…", girang Jinyoung, menghasilkan sebuah senyum dibibir Mark.

'Wha…kau sudah kembali?", Jackson pertama kali muncul di pintu yang menjeblak terbuka sepertinya mereka sudah daritadi berkumpul di kamar maknae atau jangan-jangan sudah sejak kemarin malam?

"Noo-hyung", itu Yugyeom.

"Jinyoung hyung", Youngjae terharu.

"Syukurlah", Bambam tumben tidak kumat lebaynya.

"Kita selamat", Jaebum tersenyum lega. Kepalanya mendadak ringan detik itu juga melihat Jinyoung kembali menjadi Jinyoung.

"Kalian ini", Mark bangkit sehingga selimut yang mereka gunakan melorot sampai di atas pinggul.

"wau…". Lolong Jackson yang selanjutnya bersiul.

"oops!", Yugyeom pura-pura polos. Bambam masang tampang derp. Jaebum menutup mata Youngjae yang refleks sembunyi di sebelah Jaebum.

Jinyoung menelungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Memorinya semalam sudah kembali seutuhnya.

"Ng..guys…kalian butuh waktu bicara…berdua", Jaebum menggiring member lain untuk keluar kamar Jinyoung. Dia tahu Mark dan Jinyoung perlu penjelasan dari masing-masing.

Keheningan menyelimuti Mark dan Jinyoung selepas pintu di tutup. Hanya nafas mereka yang terdengar. Jinyoung bangkit dari posisinya yang barusan tengkurap. Matanya sesekali memandang Mark yang menyandar di tembok.

"Jie/Hyung", panggil mereka bersamaan. Ada sedikit kekagetan tapi segera luluh saat keduanya tertawa."Mark hyung gomawo…",Jinyoung mnunduk tak berani menatap Mark langsung. Mark tidak menyahut apa-apa. Dia kemudian meraih dagu Jinyoung agar si manis menatapnya. Senyum lembut Mark berhasil membuat Jinyoung merona, perutnya bergejolak oleh jutaan kupu-kupu. Mark mengusap pipinya kemudian mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

BEHIND THE STAGE, PREMIERE LIVE

Yugyeom memandang Jinyoung dan Mark bergantian dengan pandangan curiga. Jinyoung duduk cukup jauh dari Mark, bukankah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka tadi malam? Kenapa sekarang terlihat tak peduli satu sama lain? apa mereka Cuma pura-pura tadi malam?

"Eomma…", panggilanYugyeom kembali seperti semula pada Jinyoung. Dia sedang sibuk membaca buku,"Wae?", dia hanya melirik sekilas. Paling Yugyeom minta diperhatikan pikir Jinyoung.

"kau dan Mark hyung…semalam…", kalimat Yugyeom tersendat-sendat. Kenapa bawa-bawa Mark segala?. Jinyung berdehem lalu berjalan mendekati meja untuk meletakkan buku yang tadi dia baca. Yugyeom mengerutkan dahinya, dikiranya Jinyoung akan menjelaskan sesuatu tapi malah pergi menjauhi Yugyeom.

Mark yang sedang bermain smartphone menoleh sekilas pada Jinyoung yang mendekatinya. "Mark hyung…sudah jam berapa sekarang?", Jinyoung merunduk membenarkan sepatunya.

Sebuah liontin berbandul cincin merosot dan menjuntai dari lehernya tepat di saat Mark membuka lengan bajunya menampakkan sebuah gelang dengan cincin yang sama seperti milik Jinyoung.

"Pukul lima lewat lima belas", saut Mark santai tak mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Jinyoung. Sementara Yugyeom bengong melihat hyungnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka,"Chincha daebakkiya…", ucapnya kemudian, memperhatikan hyungnya yang sekarang duduk bersebelahan.

DI BAGIAN LAIN BELAKANG PANGGUNG

Youngjae memperhatikan Jackson dan Bambam yang sibuk selca sesekali mereka tampak ribut berdua. Dia tersenyum lalu berbalik hendak menuju pintu tapi tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan.

"Omo..gwaenchana? mian….", Jaebum yang menabraknya ternyata, sang leader mengusak kepala Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana. Aku harusnya minta maaf", Yiungjae membenarkan rambutnya yng jadi berantakan.

"Eyyy…mau minum kopi?", tawar Jaebum, Youngjae mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Jaebum.

Jaebum dan youngjae duduk di kursi dekat panggung. Jika Jaebum sibuk dengan kopimya maka Youngjae sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bagimana kau bisa tahu,Hyung?". Pertanyaan Youngjae membuat Jaebum mendongak menatapnya.

"Mwoga?", tanya Jaebum Balik sambil meminum sedikit kopinya.

"Mark dan Jinyoung hyung saling menyukai", jelas Youngjae lagi. Kali ini Jaebum menatap Youngjae lalu tersenyum.

"Keugeo…."

Flassback (1)

Jaebum hendak memeriksa keadaan Jinyoung di kamar. Perlahan dia membuka pintu geser. Matanya melebar melihat Jinyoung tertidur pulas dipelukkan Mark. "Kalian sungguh lucu", ucapnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Flashback (2)

Jaebum sudah bersiap-siap menyusul Jinyoung diam-diam ketika Mark menahan lengannya. "Biar aku saja…tolong tenangkan yang lain dulu", Jaebum mengerjap-ngerjap masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Mark barusan. Jaebum tersenyum geli melihat Mark buru-buru memakai sepatu, masker dan hoodie lalu menyusul Jinyoung ke Sungai Han.

Flashback_end

"Cheongmalyo?", Youngjae membelalak tak percaya. "Whoaahhh..Mark-ani, mereka diam-diam saling memperhatikan", Youngjae mengingat cara Jinyoung memperlakukan hyung tertuanya memang sedikit berbeda.

"Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu", Jaebum tersenyum menikmati kopinya.

"Wae? Kau tidak cemburu hyung?", Jaebum mengalihkan atensinya pada Youngjae, menaikkan satu alisnya,"Kau kan juga menyukai Jinyoung hyung", lanjut Youngjae namun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang leader. Jaebum tersenyum,"Ne aku memang menyukai Jinyoung".

Youngjae meremas cupnya pelan.

"Sayangnya aku mencintai orang yang akan meremukkan gelas kopinya sekarang". Youngjae mendongak, menoleh kesamping tapi Jaebum sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Youngjae merengut, melempar cup kopinya asal.

"wae? Takut jadi kekasih seorang leader boy band?", Jaebum berbalik menatap Youngjae.

"Neo chincha….haishhhh",Jaebum merentangkan tangannya dan Youngjae segera berlari memeluk sang leader, coret, kekasihnya.

MARKJIN SIDE AFTER LIVE

Mark tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya. Jinyoung yang sedang mengusap keringat menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Waeyo?", Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng masih sambil tersenyum.

"Jinyoungiii", panggilnya kemudian,"Waeee?".

"Aku ingin mencoba sekali lagi".

"Mwoga?", Jinyoung tak mengerti maksud Mark.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya menandai kau yang laki-laki", kata Mark masih dengan wajah yang sama, berbanding terbalik dengan yang ditanya. Wajahnya dengan cepat merona.

"Neo, Chincha!", pekik Jinyoung. Sepertinya Jinyoung sudah berhasil meningkatkan kadar kemesuman seorang Mark Tuan. Dan Jinyoung sepertinya akan mengalami Mayday yang lebih seru lagi hahahahaha….

* * *

Yesssss….selesai…

Fyuuuuh,,,lumyan pnjang…

Maapkeun abi yang nulis enaena kpnjangan…anggap saja bonus,eh? ( ketauan yadong)…

Tapi akhir ini markjin jarang skinshipan yah..JJP mulu…kasian youngjae jadi mesem2 ngga jelas…apa JJP bakalan comeback yah?

Dan yah,,,sprtinya Jinyoung sedang sibuk sama jadwal individunya….tanggal 13 maret sudah dekat…dan vangkeee…mereka jadi makin hot….dede itu sudah jadi lelaki dewasa semua….oh my…

DAN...abi senaaang..ada markjin moment pas behind the scene mv never ever, markjin kliatan ngobrol berdua di kolam...

Maydayyyyyyy...markjin di never ever...abi treaaaaaak...di countdownnya juga,,,,,gelaaaaa...dunia terasa milik berdua tuh...

Okay…sepertinya abi bakalan makin jarang update…huweeee…knp jd abi yang sedih coba? Dunia nyata semkain sering memanggil sekarang-sekarang ini….

Doakan semoga ini bukan ff terakhir markjinnya abi….


End file.
